Smash Bros: An Ultimate Adventure
by JD the God of Salt
Summary: A Mysterious new Enemy Preys over the Smash World! Join the Tribal Detective Agency as they dive in as they attempt to solve the eventual Grand Problem.Rated M for Language In need of OCs so send me some! (OC x Samus.) (On an indefinite hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: Great! More Problems!

**A/N: You ready for a Smashing story? Let's begin!**

* * *

I find my seat and get comfortable. Hopefully no one notices me, especially not Princess Zelda. I just want to enjoy myself with this fight. Mario the Italian Plumber vs Kirby the Hero of Dreamland. This has been a hyped up since the 64 days. But that fight would be interrupted by Master Hand. As more people started to fill the arena the announcer started to release his booming voice upon the civilians.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen! The day has finally arrived! We will finally see who out of these Originals is supreme! Who will take the victory today? Will it be Mario, the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom?"

The audience roared in response as Mario's trophy landed in the arena and he started to take a live form.

 **Mario, of The Mushroom Kingdom.**

 **Land of Origin: Mushroom Kingdom**

 **Team: Team Mushroom Kingdom**

 **Status: Original 12**

 **Alignment: Hero**

 **Job: Multitalented**

 **Character Status: Nintendo**

 **Special Relationships: Luigi (TMK: Brother), Princess Peach (TMK: Lover and Savior), Bowser (TMK: Arch-Enemy), Bowser Jr. and the Koopa Kids (TMK: Arch-Enemies) DK (TDK: Rival turned Friend), Diddy Kong (TDK: Friend), The remaining members of the original 12 (TPkmn, TEB, TF0, TLoZ, TMet, TDL: Self-Explanatory).**

 **Fun Fact: Despite his figure and diet, Mario exercises frequently to keep up his acrobatics.**

"Or will it be Kirby, the Hero of Dreamland?"

The audience roared once again in response as Kirby's trophy landed in the arena and he took a live form.

 **Kirby, of Dreamland.**

 **Land of Origin: Pop Star**

 **Team: Team Dreamland**

 **Status: Original 12**

 **Alignment: Hero**

 **Job: Unemployed**

 **Character Status: Nintendo, Hal Labs.**

 **Special Relationships: The original 12 (TPkmn, TEB, TF0, TMK, TLoZ, TMet, TDK), King Dedede (TDL: Former Enemy turned Close Ally), Meta Knight (TDL: Rival and close Ally)**

 **Fun Fact: He likes to eat. A lot.**

I'm going temporarily deaf from the supposed enthusiasm of the crowd. For good reason though, these two were arguably the most popular of the original 12. The announcer continues to hype the crowd up.

"And we have some lovely guests with us today! First is the beautiful, Princess Peach Toadstool!"

 **Princess Peach Toadstool**

 **Land of Origin: The Mushroom Kingdom**

 **Team: Team Mushroom Kingdom**

 **Status: Melee Veteran**

 **Alignment: Hero**

 **Job: Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom (Duh.)**

 **Character Status: Nintendo**

 **Special Relationships: Mario Bros. (TMK: Saviors), Bowser (TMK: Enemy), Bowser Jr. and the Koopa Kids (TMK: Enemy), Princess Zelda (TLoZ: Close Friend)**

 **Fun Fact: Won the 2008 Healthiest Butt contest hosted by numerous people around this universe, besting even Samus the number 1 pick to win.**

"And standing alongside her is the just as beautiful, wise and wonderful Princess Zelda!"

 **Princess Zelda, of Hyrule**

 **Land of Origin: Hyrule**

 **Team: Team Legend of Zelda**

 **Status: Melee Veteran**

 **Alignment: Hero**

 **Job: Princess of Hyrule (Duh.)**

 **Character Status: Nintendo**

 **Special Relationships: Link (TLoZ: Triforce, and Friend), Ganondorf (TLoZ: Triforce, and Arch-Enemy), Skully (TLoZ: Former Lover and Employee), Impa (TLoZ: Primary Bodyguard) Princess Peach (TMK: Close Friend), Mario Bros. (TMK: Occasional Bodyguards)**

 **Fun Fact: Zelda is actually an avid Tennis player. She often invites Link and Skully to play (and get utterly demolished by her.).**

I thought he was finished with the introductions but much to my dismay, he noticed me too.

"And while not royalty, still loved by the people! The Imp Detective, Skully!"

Ugh, I hate you Announcer Dude.

 **Koga Skull Kid "Skully"**

 **Land of Origin: Kakariko Village**

 **Team: Team Legend of Zelda**

 **Status: Melee Veteran**

 **Alignment: Hero**

 **Job: Freelance Detective for The Tribal Detective Agency**

 **Character Status: OC (Original Character)**

 **Special Relationships: Tula (TLoZ: Younger Twin Sister), Link (TLoZ: Sworn Brother), Zelda( TLoZ: Former Lover, and Boss) Ganondorf (TLoZ: ?), Kindu (TLoZ: Former Superior), Tatl (TLoZ: Fairy Companion), Prince (TLoZ: Tribe Brother), Balla (TLoZ: Best Friend), Ayumi Tachibana (Team Detective Club: Former Partner) Comic (TMK: Reluctant Rival) Impa (TLoZ: Former Co-Worker, and Friend)**

 **Fun Fact: Tatl is actually the next incarnation of Tatl. The last Tatl was the last Skully's partner as well so tradition still stands. Also, Skully loves Jazz. His favorite tune is Freezing Fire by The Weather Report (An actual song look it up.).**

I reluctantly stand and make I presence felt. The audience cheers for me albeit not without as much energy. I guess they were all tired. Zelda noticed and shot me a genuine smile. I bow in response before taking my seat.

"Now with the introductions complete, let's get this fight started! Mario vs Kirby! Let the match begin!"

The match was fast paced from word go. The two Originals fought viciously and with a lot of conviction. While these two are fighting allow me to formally introduce the folks that the Announcer mentioned in order. The first is Mario. Even though he has an Italian accent he as well as his brother are from the Mushroom Kingdom and represents the respective team. He's been around since all of our worlds merged in a sense that people knew who he was. I mean it's not hard, I don't know a single person who doesn't recognize him. I mean he has had more roles than this combined world existed! Not too long ago it was revealed that him and Princess Toadstool were dating. Now, that's news. Since our collective worlds combined he no longer needs a Fire Flower to control fire, and he keeps his Super Cape and F.L.U.D.D. close. Next is Kirby who hails from Pop Star. Another Original, he reps Team Dreamland alongside Dedede and Meta Knight his Ally, and Rival respectively. He has the ability to inhale anything and if needed he can copy the abilities of those he inhales. Definitely stretches his combat ability. Since devouring a Rocky whole he has the ability to turn into a stone without having to inhale another Rocky meaning all other Rockies must be breathing a sigh of relief. He also has a Hammer and Sir Kibble's Blade on a hilt. And he wields all of them with deadly efficiency. Next is Princess Toadstool. Do I have to explain her origins? She was involved with this world since the Melee era like Zelda and myself, or our previous incarnations. Despite appearing to be ditzy, she is smarter than people think. She has the ability to float and can wield a Parasol. She can also pull up Turnips, Beam Swords, and even Bob-ombs from out of any ground like surface. Since all of us got introduced to this world her and Zelda became instant friends. Speaking of Zelda she's next. We've been around since the Melee era. But it was a different incarnation of us. From the Era of the Hero of Time. We took their place when their spirits were laid to rest. So we now reside in their place and our Hyrule replaced theirs as well. A powerful Mage in her own right, Zelda can also turn into Sheik despite not doing so in our world before Master and Crazy Hand merged all the worlds together. I used to work under her as her Court Detective. We also dated for a while, but she broke it off saying that running Hyrule had took priority over our relationship. But I pay it no mind. She also knows Link because he saved Hyrule. Finally, me. My name is Koga of the Skull branch in the Imp Tribe. My superiors gave me the call name Kid, but when I grew up they changed it so now it's either Skull Kid or Skully. While I represent team Legend of Zelda and Hyrule as a whole I'm from Kakariko as my tribe resides there. I'm a Detective, and my office is in the Southside Castle Town. When my ancestor helped his Link save Hyrule he was summoned to this world. And now I followed suit. Imps worship Din, the Goddess of Power and in return she gave us super strength, stamina, reflexes, and the ability to control fire. Except me. While I have the strength, stamina, and reflexes of an Imp I have dominion over electricity. I'll explain more about the others including myself at certain points so stay tuned for those. At any rate, the match was drawing to a close. Kirby returned to his trophy form. As a sign of respect, Mario untrophisized him. When Kirby came back to life, he smiled and the audience roared once again. They became even louder when the two pair shook hands and waved to the crowd. Kirby was a humble guy but Mario, had always been an attention whore despite meaning well.

"How about a round of applause for our combatants!"

The audience applauded until their hands were ready to fall off. I stand so I can head out, but I noticed that the arena became darker. I turn around and I notice a few things. One, the Halberd was in the sky! Two, it dropped a purple substance on the arena. Soon enough, they formed into these odd looking humanoid creatures.

"Tatl! What are those?"

Tatl came from the inside of my coat and started surveying her surroundings.

"Those are Shadow Bugs. They can do a multitude of things, including forming Primids which are what you are looking at. They can also possess things but only in a trophisized state."

"Everyone evacuate the stadium! Now!"

Luckily the civilians didn't just stand and they listened to my orders. After the civilians left, I ran and jumped landing on the stadium itself. Mario and Kirby both look at me in shock.

"Detective!"

"Skully!"

"Allow me to lend a hand in dealing with these creatures. It's the least I can do for putting on a nice show."

"Of course!"

"Right!"

Soon enough the Princesses also landed on the stadium.

"We'll help too!"

"Peach is right. We're not going to just stand around."

"Well get ready. Here they come."

I can feel Zelda's stare on me. Can you focus for a second before you start gazing at me?

 **Zelda+Peach+Mario+Kirby+Skully = The Royal, The Brave, and The Reluctant.**

The Primids start attacking the group. But the creatures are pretty frail going down in a single swing. Everyone is holding their own, Mario is blasting others away with his fire, Kirby was inhaling a crap ton of Primids and then spitting them out as stars hurting the army. Peach was practicing her Drive with a Drive that she summoned from out of nowhere. I gotta say she has one hell of a golf swing. Zelda was throwing Din's Fires as if it was going out of style, scorching the stadium area around us. I continue to plow through the Primids with a single blow, and a Giant Primid spawned in. He knocked the other Primids out of the way. It attempted to knock me down but I dodged the attack effortlessly but before I can retaliate, Mario destroyed the Primid.

"Hmph. Show off."

Mario simply shrugged it off. I roll my eyes. You see what I mean though? Always vying for attention. Even Kirby looked annoyed from the action he pulled. Anyway, a being dressed in green robes flew in.

"Tatl. Who is that?"

"Uhmm. I don't know!"

 **The Ancient Minister**

 **Land of Origin: Unknown**

 **Team: Unknown**

 **Status: Unknown**

 **Alignment: Villain**

 **Job: Unknown**

 **Character Status: Nintendo**

 **Special Relationships: None**

 **Fun Fact: Ooh Mystery.**

This being was completely silent. Much like the last incarnation of myself, he dropped a giant silver sphere with a bunch of red markings. Along with a couple of R.O.B. Sentries? The two placed their hands (or claws or whatever.) inside the openings to cause the sphere to split in two. A sphere of dark matter floats in the center, and a timer of three minutes slowly depletes. The being then flew away.

"You don't have to be a detective to know that when that timer completely depletes we won't be expecting anything pleasant."

"I'll handle it!"

"Plumber, don't push your luck. You don't know anything about that thing or how to harm or destroy it."

"Well we can't do nothing Detective! If you won't stop it then I will!"

I groan in response.

"Will you stop acting like a damn Hero for 5 seconds and use your head? Don't act so rash! You're not invincible."

That did nothing as he like an idiot ran headfirst straight for the unknown object. In the smoke however, a cannon ball was shot and hit Mario dead in the jaw sending him flying far away from the stadium.

"Eh, serves him right."

"Skully!"

"Detective Kid!"

I turn around to see Zelda and Princess Toadstool both locked in cages! Holding them in place was none other than Petey Piranha! He violently clashed the cages together and screamed at Kirby and I. As if it couldn't get worse the fat glutton Wario jumped from what I assume was the Halberd with a strange looking gun in tow.

 **Wario, the Greedy Glutton**

 **Land of Origin: Diamond City**

 **Team: Team Wario Ware**

 **Status: Brawl Veteran**

 **Alignment: Anti-Hero, Villain**

 **Job: Gluttonous Fatty**

 **Character Status: Nintendo**

 **Special Relationships: Mario Bros. (TMK:Cousins), Waluigi (TMK:Brother, Partner in Crime), Skully (TLoZ: Authority, Arrested Wario for attempting to steal from the Hyrule Treasury)**

 **Fun Fact: He's Fucking Gross! Disgusting Bastard!**

Wario cocked his head back and snorted his signature laugh on seeing me. A couple of months ago I threw Wario in the slammer after he attempted to steal from the Treasury. I caught him because literally no one else smells like Garlic. He should try taking a shower, maybe he wouldn't be noticed by smell the fat bastard. He also took over Princess Toadstool's Castle when Mario saved Daisy from Tatanga. So needless to say Wario has a tendency to hold on to grudges, including those with authority (i.e. me.).

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Detective Kid! I finally have the chance for vengeance after what you did to me!"

"You tried to steal 50,000 rupees from the Hyrule Treasury. I was just doing my job. Besides, how in the name of Din can anyone steal anything when they reek horribly of Garlic?"

"Whatever! I am now armed with this bad boy. You're through Detective! Vengeance is mine!"

"Kirby, you can deal with Petey right?"

"Mmmhmm. Can I have your Copy Ability, to be safe?"

I quickly think of that. While it would be funny to see Kirby with slicked back hair and thick black eyebrows, I despise being swallowed by Kirby, the space inside his stomach feels Twilight Palace levels of creepy.

"Not right now Kirby. I have to deal with Greedy here."

"Aww, you're no fun. I'll deal with Petey regardless though. Finish Wario off fast so you can help me."

"Will do. Now go!"

Kirby dashes towards Petey, while I focus on Wario and the estranged weapon in his hand.

"Tatl, can give me information on that weapon?"

"The only thing I can pick up is that it holds enough power to trophisize you. So don't get hit by the blast!"

"Eh. Fair enough."

"Hey! Don't divert your attention! Your beef with me isn't over yet!"

"Ugh. Try not to blink, Wario."

I blindlessly dashed towards Wario practically vanishing in front of his eyes. When I reappeared I knock the gun out of Wario's hands and knock him down to the floor hard. Before going after him I shoot lightning at the firearm to destroy it. I walk up to Wario, and pick him up effortlessly by the hair despite his overbearing weight. His struggling efforts were in vain as he failed to escape.

"Looks like a cell won't be enough to keep you. But if I made you a trophy…."

"I thought Imps were supposed to fight with honorifics or some shit!?"

"That was a mistake. No two Imps fight the same. I don't play by the rules, in combat rules only get you killed, or trophisized. No one will miss you if you become a trophy."

I say before viciously socking Wario in the jaw the final blow sending him far away. But before I can finish him off he was teleported out by an unknown force.

"Damn, he got away."

"Detective!"

"Sorry, Kirby. Be right there!"

I dash towards Kirby and a tired Petey.

"You did some work on him I see. I can finish him off."

I crack my knuckles and dash towards Petey. He tries to slam me with a cage holding one of the princesses but I dodge easily. I jump at him and land a devastating blow on his head. For extra strength I added lightning to the punch. The punch was enough to kill him, or knock him out. Kirby and I get the Princesses out of their cages. Tatl then reappeared.

"Skully, we have 30 seconds before the timer depletes!"

"We have to get out of here. Now!"

I grab Zelda's hand and book it. Kirby does the same for Princess Toadstool. I then teleport myself and Zelda out of the stadium. I let go of Zelda's hand, when I see a faint glow in the distance.

"Ahh, that Pink genius. He got away too."

"With Peach in tow. I commend Kirby for his quick thinking."

"Yeah, Kirby is smarter than people give him credit for."

"Your exit was also pretty clever Skully. As expected by Hyrule's best detective."

"Zelda, I'm Hyrule's **only** detective."

"Which only proves my claim."

"If you say so, Zelda. Oh look, it's an Owl."

The Owl flew around us before landing. The Owl then transformed into Kindu, my former superior from when I worked for the court.

 **Kindu, of the Sheikah**

 **Land of Origin: Kakariko Village**

 **Team: Team Legend of Zelda**

 **Status: Brawl Veteran**

 **Alignment: Hero**

 **Job: Hyrule Court Advisor**

 **Character Status: OC**

 **Special Relationships: Princess Zelda (TLoZ: Boss), Link (TLoZ: Ally during Twilight Princess campaign), Skully (TLoZ: Former subordinate), Impa (TLoZ: Superior)**

 **Fun Fact: Kindu is a Tribal from the Sheikah. Most tribes with the exception of the Zora, the Goron, and the Gerudo reside in Kakariko Village. The Imps and Sheikah share a peaceful relationship but during the Hero of Time Era they were bitter enemies. But they have long since passed that bloodstained history.**

"I'm glad to see you are both unharmed! I was on a casual stroll when I saw the Stadium you were both in get enshrouded in the black matter. I flew as soon as I was able! Impa is worried sick about the both of you!"

"I appreciate the concern, Kindu. If it weren't for Skully I would've most likely been taken."

"Thank you, Detective Kid. I'm glad you went to the event in that case."

"Yea, but now we have problems. First off, how did Wario escape from prison?"

"We need better guardsmen Detective. It didn't take a lot of effort for him to sneak a key and escape."

"Plus Mario got sacked by a cannonball and I have no idea where he is. Luckily Kirby saved Princess Toadstool, and escaped."

"Thanks again for your work Detective. Even when off the clock you still find your way to do these things. I'll take the Princess back to the Castle."

"Kindu, I don't think that's a good idea. You should hide her in Kakariko with Renado and the tribesmen."

"But I don't want to hide! I can fight too!"

"That may be true Princess, but the Castle Town would be devastated if anything were to happen to you."

"Tatl and I will have to look into the matter. More than one world is involved in all this. Petey Piranha and Wario both appeared to be working for the same team here. And that weirdo in the green robes. He seemed to be commanding those R.O.B. sentries."

"Skully! Let me help you both! You know I'm not useless!"

"I know, but I agree with Kindu. The people should take priority over my actions. Whether or not you stay with the Chief or the Sheikah is your call, but we have work to do."

"Come Princess. I will have Impa take you to the Sheikah at once. Best of luck Detective."

"...Fine. Be careful Skully!"

"No promises."

"Don't worry Princess, I'll keep him safe."

"As you normally do Tatl. I'll have a Sheikah come when I arrive at Kakariko. Best of luck Skully."

"Thanks for saving Her Highness, Detective."

I nod in acceptance. The two started heading for Kakariko, as I turn and head the opposite way.

"Say, Skully."

"Yea Tatl?"

"You have any idea as to who could be starting this mess?"

"I mean I have a guess, but it isn't based off of anything. That stranger in the green robes seemed like he was calling the shots. But what matters is that if we need to stop more of those bombs from going off. But that seems pretty obvious."

"Duh, Skully. Where should we go from here?"

"I don't know about you but I'm heading for Ordon. Link has to know about the potential threat. Besides we haven't seen the kids in a while anyway. I was planning on going after the fight anyway to visit."

"Well, let's go then."

I'm lucky the Midair Stadium is in Hyrule so Faron Woods isn't too far off. We walk casually until we reach Faron Woods, and Coro said hello.

"Hey, Man."

"Sup, Coro."

"Here to visit Link Man?"

"Yea man. Still overpricing Lantern Oil?"

Coro gave me an unamused stare.

"Funny Man. Real funny."

"Later Coro."

We leave Coro to the animals living his hair. We reach the Faron Spring. But before we can head for Ordona a familiar voice rings in our head.

" _ **Skull Kid of the Imp Tribe. I request your presence.**_ "

I turn and the Majestic Squirrel himself, Faron appeared. Faron guards the Forest from any intruders from the darkness.

"Wassup Faron?"

" _ **It's clear that you know this but this combined world is about face a darkness which this world has never seen. I do not know how much help I as well as my siblings can be at this point.**_ "

"Why do you say that?"

" _ **I fear that our world will cease to exist shortly. That hand is starting to materialize as we speak, in tandem to our reality slowly starting to drift away. Best of luck, Skull Kid.**_ "

As Faron projected the world just disappeared leaving just a white void to fill the space. Tatl flew out of my coat to and started flying around me. Master Hand then appeared out of nowhere.

"Master Hand! What's the meaning of this!?"

" _ **Skully. This world is in grave danger and I need your help.**_ "

"Why us? What did you do with our Hyrule?"

" _ **I have placed it back in its original place in space time. The reason I do this is because, I have found a Link and a Zelda who is more powerful than the pair you know.**_ "

"So why are we still here?"

" _ **The other incarnations of you are all dead. You are the only living Koga Kid in all other timelines. Also out of all of them you are the most powerful. You've seen a glimpse of this conflict at the Midair Stadium. What with Wario escaping prison, the Ancient Minister, and the Shadow Bugs. That was only a taste of what's to come.**_ "

"So what do you want me to do?"

" _ **I need you to find the source of the problem, and be rid of it.**_ "

He stated as his Hand formed and pointed at me.

"And you expect us to do this alone?"

" _ **No, I will shortly summon people whom you can easily work with. But you two shouldn't sandbag yourselves. I know what you are capable of. But nevermind that. Allow me to send in your help. First off.**_ "

He snapped his fingers and the first person to come up was.

"Onee-chan!"

"Tula-chan!"

 **Tara Skull Tula**

 **Land of Origin: Kakariko Village**

 **Team: Team Legend of Zelda**

 **Status: Brawl Veteran**

 **Alignment: Hero**

 **Job: Detective at Tribal Detective Agency & Mercenary**

 **Character Status: OC**

 **Special Relationships: Skully (TLoZ: Older twin brother), Tael (TLoZ: Fairy Companion) Balla (TLoZ: Close Friend, and Partner), Harte (TLoZ: Sworn Brother, and Best Friend), Aurelia (TLoZ:Tribe Sister), Princess Zelda (TLoZ: Hates her guts), Kindu (TLoZ: Former Subordinate)**

 **Fun Fact: Tula is a fantastic Pianist. But that's the one thing she is shy about.**

Tula is my younger twin sibling. We were 4 minutes apart on our birthday. Even though we're twins we look nothing alike. You can thank our Tribal background for that. So now, Tula looks like a less buff Gerudo woman. Her hair is red, and her eyes are yellow like a Gerudo from the Hero of Time era. But she is an Imp tried and true. The instant I saw Tula I had a general idea on who'll be helping Tatl and I. And after seeing who Master Hand summoned next I could safely say that I was correct.

 **Balla Skull Siege**

 **Land of Origin: Gerudo Desert**

 **Team: Team Legend of Zelda**

 **Status: Brawl Veteran**

 **Alignment: Hero**

 **Job: Detective at Tribal Detective Agency & Mercenary**

 **Character Status: OC**

 **Special Relationships: Skully (TLoZ: Best Friend), Harte (TLoZ: Husband), Tula (TLoZ: Close Friend, and Partner), Dawn (TLoZ: Tribe Sister), Princess Zelda (TLoZ: Also hates her guts), Link (TLoZ: Sworn Brother)**

 **Fun Fact: Balla was originally supposed to be a Soul OC but I decided to shift her and make her a Smash OC.**

"Yo, Skully. Where are we?"

"In a void. There's a growing problem that Master Hand wants us to get to the bottom of."

" _ **Wait, but there's more. I summon you Skull Harte!**_ "

 **Huey Skull Harte**

 **Land of Origin: Kakariko Village**

 **Team: Team Legend of Zelda**

 **Status: Brawl Veteran**

 **Alignment: Hero**

 **Job: Advisor for Tribal Detective Agency**

 **Character Status: OC**

 **Special Relationships: Balla (TLoZ: Wife.), Skully (TLoZ: Childhood Friend.), Ingrid (TLoZ: Fairy Companion.), Tula (TLoZ: Sworn Sister, and Best Friend),**

 **Fun Fact: Harte in exchange for getting his powers from birth, is completely blind.**

"I sense….. Nothing. Koga-san where are we?"

" **A void in a space of nothin'.** "

Tula and I simultaneously responded.

" _ **But we still have two left.**_ "

" **Eh?** "

" _ **Behold!**_ "

 **Impa of the Sheikah**

 **Land of Origin: Kakariko Village**

 **Team: Team Legend of Zelda**

 **Status: Melee Veteran**

 **Alignment: Hero**

 **Job: Former Bodyguard of Princess Zelda**

 **Character Status: Nintendo**

 **Special Relationships: Skully (TLoZ: Friend and former Co-Worker.), Tula (TLoZ: Friendly Rival.) Princess Zelda (TLoZ: Longtime Friend, and Boss.)**

 **Fun Fact: This incarnation of Impa is not from OoT. She's actually from the Warriors timeline. This incarnation has my favorite design of them all personally.**

 **And**

 **Sheik of the…... Sheikah**

 **Land of Origin: None**

 **Team: Team Legend of Zelda**

 **Status: Melee Veteran**

 **Alignment: Hero**

 **Job: Assassin and Messenger for the Sheikah**

 **Character Status: Nintendo**

 **Special Relationships: Zelda (TLoZ: Other Half.)**

 **Fun Fact: Literally no one has ever seen her entire face, which led to some rumors that she has shark teeth but I can assure you, Sheik has regular teeth.**

"Is that all?"

" _ **Yes that is all. Best of luck you all. Please get to the bottom of this.**_ "

"We will."

" _ **Wonderful! I will send you all on your way now.**_ "

And with a snap of his fingers we were near the new Hyrule Castle. Alright, now to tell you about everyone here. First off since I already told you a little about Tula-chan so I'll go into more detail. Tula like I previously said is my twin and despite this fact we look nothing alike. That's because when we were born the Imp genes should overwrite your regular genes including cosmetic. When you become an Imp even your appearance is changed and she was no exception. Her Brown hair became Red and her matching eyes became Yellow. Where my hair became Black and my eyes became Brown. We also became darker as well. Being twins, our bond is really deep but even we bicker. Often over stupid and trivial things. We once had a fistfight over a stray cat. Now the cat stays with her. As I said when I fought Wario no two Imps fight the same. That's because the two Branches in the tribe approach combat differently. Skulls (I.E. Us.) normally fight with weapons. The Eye Branch, fight Unarmed. So, Tula fights with a Lai Katana, which she calls The Nile and she is ferocious with it. She also keeps a Dagger hidden in her coat, but she only uses when under extreme emotional stress. It never ends pretty for anyone when she pulls it out believe me, I was on the receiving on that Dagger once. And while the physical wounds have healed the mental ones still ache. Next up is Balla. Balla (Pronounced as if the l's were a y.) ironically doesn't look like a Gerudo ,but she was. We met when I had to go to Gerudo Town for a case (Which was really uncomfortable, nearly every Gerudo woman flirted with me.), I met Balla who the other tribes refer to as "The Siren Goddess of War.". She is a master strategist, and well versed in the art of war. But her and I clicked because she knew the tribe rules but regularly challenged them. The Gerudo chief was fed up and kicked her out of the tribe, and they all got mad at me when I suggested that she got to the Imps and ask to become a member of that tribe. What I didn't expect was her to actually do it. She went and became an Imp after performing the initiation ritual for people who weren't born into the tribe. She lost her red hair, as it became a sand/cream esque color. Her yellow irises became a light grey, and she became even more toned. She also ditched her Gerudo garb for an oriental dress, heels, and a Hero Band. She also Has Bandages around her wrists and arms. Finally like all Imps she has a back tattoo of Wings. She also has War Paint on her face leaving a Scarlet Red, and Deep Blue marks. Her preferred method of fighting is with a Giant Sword she calls Geno which is short for Genocide, and it's a beautiful blade with intricate wing designs on both sides, and teeth near the hilt. The hilt itself has a pointed edge which complicates her hybrid style of multiple stances and deceptive speed. When she isn't on cases, her and Tula are Mercenaries. Regardless, I'm convinced that the two of us can take the entire country by our lonesome, and most of the Branch is also convinced. Now is the time talk about Harte. Harte is a mixed Imp, his mother was an Eye Imp, and his father was a Skull. So, neither Branch wanted to take him in, as well as the fact that he was born blind. But in exchange for his sight he was granted his powers from birth. All Imps have elemental powers, depending on the branch but it doesn't activate until we're 13. I got electricity, Tula got Sand, Balla gained the powers of Ice, and Harte became Telepathic. But for Harte there's a tradeoff. In exchange for not being able to see he also can let his tribal side loose. He basically becomes a demon furthering his combat abilities. However he loses all sense of morality. A side effect that unfortunately passed on to Balla when they were wed. But she ironically has better a control of it than Harte does. Her morals are severely weakened but they're still there. Harte wears a fur coat which covers a changbao, He wears Jeans (Like myself.), and he wears bandages around his eyes and hands which have clouds on them. Also thanks to his powers he has gained a spiritual sense of sight, so even though he can't see he can see. Confusing I know. Harte fights with a very acrobatic style of short sword and shield. Now for Impa, we met when I became a member of Hyrule's court as Head Detective. Impa was Zelda's bodyguard from the day she arrived in our timeline. She was friends with her Skully who used a very unique form of swordplay. He called it "The Art of the Sword Graveyard.". He had a special Scabbard which held 15 swords and before every battle he would find a choke point, and plant every sword in the area. He would then stay and combat any enemy who stepped in the area. He had the ability of Coup d'œil which practically made everywhere a battlefield. I envy that incarnation of me because of that ability. Before Master Hand separated our world from the others she served our Zelda with a level of dedication and ferocity that the guards are horrified of her. But then the guards were horrified of me when I worked there. Finally, we have reached Sheik. And thankfully there isn't much to say. Sheik was one half of Zelda's collective person, but Master Hand separated the two therefore making Sheik her own person. Seeing as she had nowhere to go the Sheikahs gave her a home and a new job. Being an Assassin and Messenger for them. So she became the de facto ambassador for the Sheikah tribe. In her spare time she helps around Hyrule Castle with Impa. And we haven't even gotten into Aurelia and the others geez. In time I guess *sigh*. Anyway, we head for Hyrule Castle Town, and entering we see the place thriving as usual. We eventually stop around the center.

"So what should we do first?"

"We should probably go find the Princess and tell her about all the shit that's going down."

"Yay. I get to see how another Zelda expresses her bitchy, demeaning attitude toward the masses."

"Tula-chan can you put your personal hatred of Zelda aside until we leave? Last thing we need is you having an outburst of anger."

"Fine. Let's just find her fast so we can get to the actual well being of the collective world."

"If I may interject, we shouldn't talking about this in public where people can hear us. Maybe we can converse about the matter in a back alleyway?"

"Harte is right. People are staring."

"C'mon let's go find somewhere."

After finding a place where no one is around we start talking again.

"So how are we going to do this? If I assume correctly the Castle itself is heavily guarded, and I would not like to start off our time here being branded as a group of outlaws."

"How about we split into two groups? One group will talk to Her Majesty, while the others wait in Castle Town and make sure that nothing disastrous happens."

"I can get behind that. Onee-chan, since you can teleport you'll be with the group that goes to see Princess Fuck-all."

"That can work. Harte, can you tell me where her room is?"

"Of course, all you need to do is ask."

"Then you're with me.'

"I volunteer to go with you Koga. She'll be less suspicious of us if I were to go with you two."

"Fair enough Impa you'll come too. Tula, Balla, and Sheik hang around Castle Town, and make sure nothing happens. If people get suspicious find another place to loiter."

"You got it."

"Sure thing."

"Not a problem."

"Huey?"

"The top floor, last room on the left."

"Alright we're off, Impa, Huey grab on."

The two did grab on and I teleported us to the exact location Harte told us about. We've being doing this for years whenever we decided to be mischievous. The three of us quickly survey the room.

"Not as feminine as I initially thought."

"Agreed, I expected a bit more….. Purple. Or Pink."

"Oh hush you two. Your Zelda's room was White."

"That is not surprising in the slightest."

"Yeah, when I first saw it I was shocked it wasn't Black. Anyway, we're here first so we might as well wait."

I nonchalantly say as I took a seat.

"Koga! You're sitting in Her Majesty's seat."

"Yes, Impa. It's not like I'm committing a crime."

"But still, you must respect her space!"

"Oh, I don't mi-. Skully!"

We turn to see this world's Zelda in tears. Impa nudges my shoulder and I instinctively stand. Zelda wore a just as complex dress, with intricate Hylian designs. Her ears had Triforce Earrings pierced on. What threw me and Harte off was the fact she was Blonde! Impa's Zelda was Blonde so she wasn't affected. Zelda slowly walked but eventually ran up to me and practically threw herself at me, still in tears.

"Oh my Goddess! I thought I would never see you again! I must be dreaming."

"Zelda, you must know-"

"I know. I know. You're not my Skully. But still it is nice to see a Skully again."

"Well I wish my first meeting and your reuniting of us could be on a happier note. We have come from the Twilight Princess Era to warn you."

Zelda let's go of me and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Your Majesty."

"Impa? It is nice to see you as well. What's the warning for?"

"An unknown threat has started to loom over the combined world."

"Combined?"

"Yes. Your Hyrule has combined with a plethora of other worlds into one superworld."

"I'll takeover from here."

Harte's Fairy Companion Ingrid said as she exited his coat.

" An Ancient Minister is flying around with R.O.B. Sentries blowing landmarks up with an unknown Bomb. Recently they blew up the Midair Stadium. We have no idea what their motives are but Petey Pirahna, and Wario seem to be working for him. The person who combined our worlds asked us and some friends to deal with the matter."

"There are more of you? Where are they?"

"Castle Town Center, waiting for us to relay you the message. And now that we have, we will make our exit."

We start to head for the door but Zelda stops us.

"Wait. I thank you all for the warning, but I wish to meet the rest of your group. Now if applicable."

I go to respectfully decline the offer, but Impa being the semi-suck up blurts with more honor than is necessary.

"Of course! We will get them right now! Come Huey!"

"I guess we're getting them. You do know that this goes against our plans right?"

"Oh hush Huey. This won't take too long. Come Koga!"

"No Impa. I wish to speak to Skully about his world."

Of course you do. I couldn't get a chance to discuss it with the others, Impa already dragged Harte out of the room. I sigh in defeat as I take a seat. Zelda turned around closed her door and locked it. Not a good sign, last time a Zelda locked me in the room with her we ended up exploring her….. Kinks. Luckily, this Zelda's intentions were true to her word.

"I still can't believe that this is happening. A Skully, alive and well!"

"Is your Skully truly dead?"

Zelda nodded.

"He perished at the final battle for Hyrule. He helped Link destroy Ganon, sacrificing his body to hold Ganon down while Link shot him with the Silver Arrows. That was five years ago. He would've been 20 if he were still alive."

"Wow. Granted he would still be younger than me, but still. I was thrust in my Hyrule's mess two years ago when Link and I were 19."

"So you are 21 now? Incredible. Say, since we're from two completely separate timelines as the Twilight Princess Era is in the Child Timeline are there any differences between your world and this one?"

Zelda asked with a level of childish curiosity.

"Well for starters, I have a sister."

That caught Zelda's attention.

"What!? Our Skully didn't have a sibling! What's her name? How old is she? Is she an Imp like you?"

I chuckle at Zelda's bewilderment.

"Her name is Tara. We're the same age because we're twins. Which means that she is also an Imp, her call name is Tula."

"Who's older?"

"I am. Also, our Ganondorf is dead."

"Really? Is that really true?"

"Mmhmm. You see, the Ganondorf from the Split is the same Ganondorf from our time, he just got old. Didn't really age much in terms of physical appearance though. But yes, he is really dead."

"Is the Impa with you from the same Hyrule?"

"No. Impa's from the Warriors era. Easily the most powerful of all the Impa's in history. The reason why you and your Hyrule was called is because it has been proven that you are the most powerful Zelda in history."

"Is that why you are here as well?"

"Yes and any other Skully's dead. Your Skully's no longer alive, Skully from the Split is no longer alive. I am the only living Skully, and apparently I'm the oldest of them all too. Every other Skully never made it past 20."

"What's your Zelda like?"

"All I'll say is that I've only known you for no more than an hour and I already like you more than my Zelda."

Zelda was shocked to hear that.

"Was she really that bad?"

"She has made many mistakes in the time I've known her. I'm a forgiving person, but with her it is pretty difficult to do so."

"What was she to you?"

"Eh, we used to date."

"Oh my."

"Oh yes, and we were close too. But she started becoming distant, and one day she straight up told me that ruling Hyrule was more important than our relationship and she broke it off. But it was how she said it was what really hurt my feelings. She was called the Ice Princess, due to how cold she was when it came to politics. What was your Skully to you?"

Zelda took a minute to absorb what I had just said. She looked sad and disappointed, and what she said really threw me off.

"Wow. Your Zelda was such a bitch!"

I couldn't contain my laughter after that. Shortly after I started laughing she joined in with me. But all would make sense after I heard her response to my question. After we both caught our breaths she responded.

"Skully and I were best friends. He was one of few people who kept me sane when ruling Hyrule drives me towards madness. He was also my advisor."

"Advisor?"

"Don't get me wrong, it took **a lot** of begging. Thankfully he proved to be a fantastic Advisor ever since Kindu left."

"Kindu left?"

"Yes he did. He couldn't stand working with an Imp, you know how racist he was towards everyone. He quit and went back to the Sheikahs."

"I'm not surprised. But in my Hyrule, put up with me and in doing so he stopped being racist unless he was telling a joke."

"Outstanding!"

"It really is those two would get along like they haven't tried to kill each other multiple times."

Tula responded as the others entered the room.

"Zelda, the redhead is Tula my twin. The woman in the purple dress is Balla, my best friend, and the one who hides her face is-"

"Sheik. I had a Sheik as well, but she decided to let our personalities merge. So her morals combined with mine."

Tula had a look of content on her face. I assume that her first impression of this Zelda is a lot more pleasant than what she initially thought. And she made her thoughts clear.

"Huh, you're not a bitch like our Zelda. I appreciate that."

"Yes, Skully told me about your Zelda and her heartlessness. Is it weird to say that I wouldn't get along with myself? Because from what Skully told me she is scum of the earth."

"Yea she kinda is. The bitch."

The moment was then interrupted by a violent shaking.

"What was that?"

"I don't know! Guards!"

Two guards ran in on command.

"Yes Your Majesty?"

"Investigate the noise outside. Now!"

The guards scramble out the room.

"Well it's nice to see that no matter what Hyrule we're in the guards are still incompetent."

The shaking happened again at a more violent rate. Then we see a blue and red eye through her window. A second later the wall breaks and we see a mechanical spider like thing. The eye scans the area and upon seeing me it says.

"SKULL-Y."

"Oh shit."

It sends a claw after me with ferocity. I duck and grab the claw. Planting myself to where I was standing.

"Everyone get outside!"

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me! Just go!"

"Be careful Skully.'

And everyone left for outside.

"Tatl, what the hell is this?"

"That's a Guardian Stalker. It can shoot a laser from that eye. Be careful I can assume that it doesn't tickle."

"Is this from this era?"

"No surprisingly. It's from the Era of the Wild!"

"What? How does that make sense?"

"Skully we're out! What now?"

"We'll finish this discussion later Tatl. Great job as usual."

"Thanks."

"Alright, let's get to work."

I say before I rip the leg of its body, making it lose balance on the wall. I run at it and kick it off with all my force, causing it to fall with me.

"Skully, what the hell are you doing!?"

"Don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing!"

I say as I land on it, break its eye before ripping off two more of its legs. After I do that I teleport to where everyone is. Shortly after, the Guardian crashes in the floor.

"Ingenious Skully!"

"No, I think it's still alive."

"Not much longer."

Tula said as it made a sand sphere and lifted it up.

"Allow me. Tula, if you would close that sphere."

"Okay, Zelda."

Tula complied and closed it. Zelda made a few motions with her hands and out of nowhere a gigantic soldier materialized. It was roughly twice as tall as me!

"What the hell is that!?"

Zelda chuckled at Balla's shock.

"This is a Phantom. Soldier constructs, that I made up myself out of growing impatience of the guards. Phantom! Destroy that construct inside that sphere of sand!"

The Phantom said but it did dash up to the sphere and in one motioned cut through as if the Guardian was butter. The Phantom disappeared and after Tula released the Guardian we heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Well. Looks we were a little late eh Link?"

We all turn around to see Link and Zelda?

 **Link, The Champion of the Wild**

 **Land of Origin: Hateno Village**

 **Team: Team Legend of Zelda**

 **Status: Original 12**

 **Alignment: Hero**

 **Job: Royal Bodyguard**

 **Character Status: Nintendo**

 **Special Relationships: BOTW Zelda (TLoZ: Wife), Skully (TLoZ: Sworn Brother), Balla (TLoZ: Sworn Sister), Ganondorf (TLoZ: Arch-Enemy), Tula (TLoZ: #1 Sparring Partner) Impa (TLoZ: Guide and Hand of Wisdom) The original 12 (TPkmn, TEB, TF0, TMK, TLoZ, TMet, TDK)**

 **Fun Fact: Every single Link's one and only Vice is a special liquid. This Link specifically doesn't have a Liquid for he is known for having a metaphorically endless stomach.**

"Hello everyone. If you're confused, just know that so are we."

 **Link + Zelda + Sheik + Impa + Skully + Tula + Balla + Harte = Team Legend of Zelda!**

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for the first chapter of my new story: Smash Bros.: an Ultimate Adventure! I hope you enjoyed reading this, I'm trying to have a different style of writing for every story. What do you guys think? Also, I want OCs. A lot of OCs. Send me some in a review and I Will use them whether they're a hero or villain. Before I go back into the cave, I'd like to tell you a little about one of the characters. Today, we'll be going over Skully. Skully, is as much of a self-insert I'm ever writing. Granted, I'm not a tribal, I'm not a detective, and most importantly I can't control Lightning but his attitude, and his fondness for music and mystery are pretty similar to mine. I also have a sibling too but we're not twins and she is older than me. With I tried to make him an aware smartass who knows more than he lets on. Which goes into why the others are so casual around him. As for his relations with the others, I will go deeper into those as the story itself progresses. Also while not having any of the elements of one, this will be a Harem story, Skully and Tula will have MULTIPLE pairings that will be exposed during the story. Hell one of them for Tula has already revealed herself. But I'll leave it at that for now, R &R you always do and I'll see you all soon. Bye-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: So Many Newcomers!

**A/N: Sup, everyone! Before the chapter begins, I would like to say that from this point onward Team T.D.A. will be telling the story from their own perspectives. And starting this chapter will be Tula. Alright everyone let's get started!**

* * *

Uhm, there are two Zeldas in the same vicinity. I don't know if I should be confused, or if I should be annoyed. I personally don't like our Zelda because you know, she's a bitch but these Zeldas are looking more composed. I'm just going to relax, they haven't done anything that warrants my unbiased anger so until then I'll respect who they are.

"Can someone explain to us on what the hell is happening?"

 **Skully. Feeling: Confused (Hopefully he doesn't hurt himself in this condition.)**

"It would seem that multiple Hyrules are being combined into one. The Hyrule Castle from the Era of the Past has possibly combined with the Hyrule Field of another era in time."

 **Harte. Feeling: Calm (As always, the cool guy.)**

"The Blind Man is correct. Our Hyrule Field is the one that is outside."

 **Link. Feeling: Open (To tell the truth!)**

"You may call me Harte or Huey, Link."

"Balla. It's good to see you again, albeit not as a Gerudo."

"Yea, Chief kicked me out for challenging Gerudo traditions. I'm a Skull now."

 **Balla. Feeling: Nostalgic (So many familiar faces.)**

"I can see the new genes have done a wonderful job of changing your appearance. If Link weren't here I wouldn't have recognized you."

 **BOTW Zelda. Feeling: Also nostalgic (It's been two years since Balla and this Zelda saw each other go figure.)**

"Wait, Balla Gerudo Town is from their era? How come you never told us?"

 **Tula. Feeling: Conflicted (Two different versions of someone she despises is on the same area. She's ready to start killing people.)**

"It's not a big deal Tula. You're not going to lose sleep over it."

"Tula? You're the Tula from the Era of Twilight?"

"... Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

I ask with a little bit of animosity.

"Little Sis, calm down. It's just a question."

"No! Not at all! It's just that we have a Tula back home. Or, we had a Tula."

"You have a Tula? I'm not the only one?"

"Well we did but….."

Zelda said before drifting off. She looked sad.

"Oh no….. She's dead isn't she?"

Zelda then broke down and ran to hug me. Oh wonderful, she's crying into my favorite T-Shirt. I look at Link and mouth:

" _Who was I to her?_ "

" _You two were besties. Granted it took a lot of convincing but after a while you two clicked and became really close._ "

My eyes widened the moment his sentence was done, and I looked down at Zelda. She was still wailing, but not only did we not hate each other, but we were best friends? That's…. Refreshing in all honesty. I ultimately decide to sacrifice my Shirt to better my relationship. I would like to befriend at least one Zelda before I die and after all the shit that happened with our Zelda becoming friends would come second to death.

"What happened?"

"That Guardian Stalker was commanded by Calamity Ganon in his dying breath to exterminate the Imp Tribe. Ganon was infamous for holding grudges, so when a rival Tribe helped with his demise he ordered the remaining Stalkers to kill them all. We lost nearly the entire tribe. You were killed in your sleep by that same Stalker who is no longer alive. *Sniff* I'm just glad it's all over."

"One problem is solved but there still remains the bigger issue. Someone has been summoning the collective world's villains and have been unifying them and as a result of that, chaos has been spreading across the world. Master Hand called us to look into and solve the problem."

"We should head back to T.D.A. Headquarters and discuss our next move."

"Uh, Tula-chan?"

"Yea Onee-chan?"

"T.D.A. is gone. We're not in our Hyrule anymore. I'm not even sure that this Hyrule Castle Town has a South End."

"Oh, it does. It's just lively as the sides of the Town. If you have schematics I can have the guards begin construction on it immediately."

 **Princess Zelda. Feeling: Altruistic (Ready to lend a Helping Hand!)**

"Oh, then here."

Huey stated as he pulled out the blueprints for T.D.A. out of his coat pocket and handed them to Zelda.

"Thank you Harte! I'll have the Soldiers begin as soon as possible!"

"You just had the Blueprints in your coat Huey?"

"Yes I never really had the time to put them anywhere. But it proved beneficiary in the long run."

"So, other Princess Zelda…"

"Oh! It's been a long time since I was called Princess!"

"Is that not what you are?"

"Not anymore. You see our Hyrule Castle, as well as a Government of any kind is gone in our Hyrule. I'm no longer a Princess, now I'm just a Professor. Science always intrigued me more than politics. So Link and I moved into his home at Hateno Village where I work with Purah at her lab."

"Wait, Professor. Does that mean that you and Link are…"

"Married? Yes, and we have been for nearly three years."

" **Congratulations on a happy marriage.** "

Skully and I say at the same time.

"Are you two twins?"

"Uh huh. Four minutes apart, and Skully's older than I am."

"Are we not twins in your Timeline?"

Zelda and Link both shook their heads.

"No, but you two were close enough to be siblings. Some said that you two even dated."

I look at Skully, and we give each other a disgusted look.

"Gross."

"Never in a million years."

Zelda chuckled at the remarks we made.

"Of course you two would feel that way because you're blood siblings, but there was no proof behind it, so it was just a rumor."

"Thank the Goddesses. Incest is definitely the weirdest thing I thought of today."

"Didn't you say you were thinking of what would happen if Sand got inside your-"

"Okay! Second weirdest thing I thought of today! Thank you Balla!"

"So what are we going to do next? We don't have a place to lay low while we plot our next move, and Wario, The Ancient Minister, and who knows else is getting things done!"

"I agree with Impa."

 **Impa & Sheik. Feeling: Determined (To save the day!) & Silent (God Damn it Sheik, Say Something!)**

"If the threat you talk of is remotely serious, I have to go back and retrieve the Master Sword, just to be safe."

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere. Someone should go with you to make sure you know nothing bad happens to you. What with the Shadow Bugs and what have ya'."

"Shadow Bugs?"

"Color me curious, Skully. What is a Shadow Bug?"

"Allow me. Shadow Bugs are unknown beings that can do a bunch of things like possession. They're not a threat so long as you are alive. End up as a trophy however, and things can get ugly."

"Ahhh, a Fairy Companion. I haven't seen a partnership like this in ages."

Prof. Zelda said as she leaned in looking at Tatl.

"Professor. How old are you two?"

"Well physically we're both 20, but in reality because of what we've been through, we're both 120."

" **120!?** "

Zelda chuckled at our shock.

"We've had a rough journey Link and I. Let's leave it at that for now."

"I gotta question."

"Yes Skully?"

"Why do you have an English accent?"

"It's another long story."

"Eh it was worth a shot."

"So, I'll go with Link to get the Master Sword. Someone should tell society about the looming threat."

"I'll go to the Zoo near Fourside. I'm the only one who associates themselves with anyone with Team Earthbound anyway."

"I'll go to Kakariko and warn the villagers and the Tribes there."

"Sheik and I will do the same with the Sheikah. Koga, what will you do?"

"I'm going to go back to the Midair Stadium and try to analyze that substance that surrounded the place."

"Let me go with you Skully. Having me along may help."

"You sure Professor? You made it clear that fighting isn't your thing."

"I know. But fighting is **your** thing. As well as being pretty perceptive of your surroundings right?"

"I'll go with you both."

"Sheik?"

"Don't worry Impa. I'll be fine. Make sure you tell the other Sheikah of this danger."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll get the guards to work on your HQ."

"Let's all meet back here in three days?"

"Three days should be enough time."

"Alright Team! And break!"

"Really Tula?"

"What? I always wanted to say that!"

And we split off. Link and I head for the North Exit, while Skully, Zelda, and Sheik head for the South Exit. Impa, and Balla head West, and Huey heads East.

"So Link, any clue on where the Master Sword is?"

"Of course. It's in the Lost Woods, while we're there we should warn the Dekus and The Great Deku Tree of this threat as wel. We should be there within the hour."

"If you say so Fairy Boy."

"I see you call your Link that too?"

"Oh yeah ever since the Skully from the Era of Time called him that, the Skull Branch never lives it down."

"Huh. It seems that some things don't change."

"You can say that again."

* * *

"So Skully, where is the Midair Stadium?"

"It's Southwest of Hyrule Castle. I'll know we arrived when we see a giant black sphere of unknown matter."

"Do you think we'll run into any opposition on the way or when we get there?"

"At this point Sheik, expect anything."

I reply as we walk in an open field. As we walk I survey my surroundings. Professor Zelda's Hyrule Field sure is lush. Grass is everywhere and the roads couldn't be anymore clear.

"Prof. I gotta say, your Hyrule's landscape looks wonderful. It certainly puts ours to shame."

"Why thank you Skully. Weather and the like has been kind to the grasslands."

"I wholeheartedly agree. I wouldn't mind a stroll through a Hyrule Field like this. What do you think Sheik?"

"I also agree. I mean, granted I have not seen much ever since I became my own person, but nothing has disappointed me yet."

"Well said. We're almost there, let's keep going."

"Lead the way."

"We're here should you need anything."

After about five more minutes of walking I look up to see a giant sphere of black matter.

"We're finally here. You see that Giant ball of Black Matter? That was where the Midair Stadium was. Now all we have to do is get up there and investigate."

"Should we wear anything to protect ourselves? For all we know the air in that space can be contaminated."

"Tatl?"

"... It should be fine, but nothing wrong with being careful."

"Fair enough. Here everyone take a Gas Mask, and Air Canister."

I say as I pass out two Gas Masks and Air Canisters.

"Cheers."

"Thanks."

We all put the Masks on and lock the Canisters in place.

"Alright. Everyone grab on, I'm teleporting us in."

The girls grab hold of my coat and I teleport us in the space.

"Okay. We're in, let's look around starting with the matter itself."

I say as we all turn around to see the outer rim of the sphere. I place my hand on it and it phases through.

"What is this? Tatl can you see if you can analyze it?"

"Give me a second. Check the area for any lasting effects."

"Besides the decay of literally every object in the vicinity? And the disappearance of Petey's body? I think we should analyze whatever that is, and get out before the same happens to us all."

"Well, I got a name. Subspace. When those R.O.B. Sentries detonated that bomb this is what resulted. Any living being caught in the explosion will receive fatal injuries, but after Subspace settles over the area it corrupts it becomes perfectly traversable, and is non fatal to all who enter inside. So we're good."

"Subspace. Any clue on where those Subspace Bombs are being manufactured?"

"Not a clue."

"Shit. Good job anyway Tatl. Can we take off the Masks?"

"Yes, air is completely unaffected by Subspace."

"You heard the Fairy girls."

I say as I take off my mask. The others follow suit.

"Subspace truly is an odd substance. I'd like to study this further."

Zelda stated as she pulled out a beaker, and simply scooped up some Subspace until it was full. She then capped it.

"I will take this back to the Hateno Lab where Purah, and I will study and see if we can get more intel out of it."

"Thanks Prof., let's head out."

They grab on again and I teleport us out.

"Say Zelda. Where is this Hateno Village?"

"It's far East of here. But not to worry I know of a way to get there fast."

She said as she pulled a slate of rock with the Eye of Truth on the back.

"What is that?"

"It's a Sheikah Slate. In my Hyrule, the Sheikah and Imp Tribes are both Technologically advanced. With it I can teleport to the Hateno Lab. I'll make my way there right now."

She said before pointing at her Slate a couple times before dematerializing into blue space.

"I'll see you all soon! Best of luck Skully!"

And she was gone.

"That was… interesting. But we have a name for that black stuff."

"Subspace. Where should we go next?"

"No idea. But not to worry, I have a friend who is always looking out for problems. *Whistle*. Hoot! Are you nearby!?"

A couple of seconds later Hoot the Owl is in front of me floating in the sky.

"*Yawn*. Skully, what's *Yawn* the haps?"

"I'm the one who should be asking you that question Hoot. What's the big news around the world?"

"*Yawn* Let's see. First off, the Koopa Troop, have stolen DK's Banana Hoard again at the request of King ."

"Again? Hasn't the Koopa Troop learned by now to not steal Bananas from Donkey Kong? That's the last thing you should do. DK when angry is one of the most horrifying things ever. What else?"

"*Yawn* At a fortress due a little west of here Prince Marth and an unnamed Druid and Valkyrie are holding a Siege against the Shadow Bugs."

"Marth is holding A Siege at the Battle Fortress? That's all I need to know Hoot, good job you can go back to sleep."

"*Yawn* G'day Skully."

Hoot said before flying off.

"Skully."

"Yes Sheik?"

"Uhm, now that we're alone. I've been told that you think I don't have a face. Is that true?"

"No, that was Tara Sheik, and she said that you have Shark teeth. Only because you never show anyone your face. It's only a joke though, don't let it get to you."

"Okay, but to make things clear. I don't hide my face because I have Shark teeth, like Tula says. I'm just insecure about my face. I've been wanting to show someone but I'm afraid that I'll be judged."

"... Sheik. I can't speak for Tara but I judge people on what they do and why they did it. And from what I've seen of you? You're not worthy of being negatively judged."

"So you won't… won't make fun of me if I showed my face?"

"No I won't Sheik. You shouldn't have to ask. We're friends aren't we?"

"Right. Okay, here goes."

I stopped and turned around. I had to see it. I had to see her face. I felt my heart start to beat faster. As well as hear it thumping in my chest. She pulled her cowl down to reveal her face.

"So? What do you think?"

Sheik's face was….. Beautiful. I was speechless at the fact she hid a face that gorgeous for so long.

"Skully? Oh, you think it's hideous don't you? I should've never showed you my face-"

"No."

"Wha- What?"

"I.. I'm speechless because of how beautiful you are."

Sheik for the first time since I met her, blushed.

"Are you… are you joking? Don't mess with me Koga."

"I'm not. In all honesty I'm shocked that you hide a face like that so much."

Her face was lean, and nearly perfectly proportionate. Her face was almost so aligned that my eyes were drawn to how attractive she was.

"Tatl. Look at this."

"Look at wha-. Oh my Goddess. Sheik? You always looked like that? You are so cute!"

"You…. you think so?"

"Uh, yeah! You know Skully is single-"

"Tatl!"

"What? You're not getting any younger!"

"I'm 21 Tatl. I still have **many** years. You know Imps and Sheikahs are long lived!"

"Just keep Skully in mind Sheik. He is desperate for companionship."

If Tatl's eyes were visible she would've winked. I've been her partner for long enough to know this shit.

"Alright Tatl go away. You're embarrassing me."

"But embarrassing you is what I live for!"

"Tatl!"

"I'm going! I'm going."

And she went back inside my coat. I sigh.

"Skully. Thank you for the compliments. I'm glad I put all those rumors behind me."

"It's not a problem. And don't mind what Tatl said. She just likes to mess with me, being my Fairy Companion for life makes our relationship one similar to siblings."

"I don't know. If you're single then what's stopping me from doing this?"

She walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. Her face blushed a deep red.

"Thank the Goddesses we aren't in a bedroom, or I would've straddled you on the bed. And if we ever were to be, I wouldn't make the same stupid mistakes Zelda made. Seeing her with you in all honesty drove me mad. Especially after how she dumped you. There were times where I even considered turning her into a trophy. She often treated her relationship with you like dirt. And it made me **sick.** So, thanks again. We should get going."

She said before kissing me again on the cheek, winking at me and pulling her cowl back up. I didn't know what to think, that was a lot to take in. From what Sheik just told me it was like she went through torture. I brushed those thoughts to the side for now however, helping Marth was the top priority right now. He is practically a one man army, but even he has limits.

"Come on Sheik, we're burning daylight."

"Right. Lead the way."

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Battle Fortress.**

"Marth, what's going on outside?"

 **Marth, the King of Altea**

 **Land of Origin: Altea**

 **Team: Team Fire Emblem**

 **Status: Melee Veteran**

 **Alignment: Hero (Lawful Good)**

 **Job: King of Altea**

 **Character Status: Nintendo**

 **Special Relationships: Shiida (TFE: Wife.), Roy (TFE: Brother in Arms.), Ike (TFE: Brother in Arms.) Malice (TFE: Employee.) Chrom & Lucina (TFE: Descendants.)**

 **Fun Fact: Marth is easily the Greatest Ballroom Dancer in Modern History. Don't let anyone tell you different.**

"Well a bunch of weird constructs are being formed from purple orbs, and they're marching towards the fortress. Wesley, it looks we're going to be fighting our way out of here."

"Eh. I expected as much."

 **Wesley, of Latasi**

 **Land of Origin: Latasi**

 **Team:Team Fire Emblem**

 **Status: Newcomer**

 **Alignment: Hero (Chaotic Good)**

 **Job: Scholar, and Druid**

 **Character Status: OC**

 **Special Relationships: Magi (TFE: Wife.), Cecilia (TFE: Wife #2.), Ursula (TFE: Wife #3.) Kole (TFE: Adopted Sister.) Rei (TFE: Wife #4.)**

 **Fun Fact: Wes is Legally Blind without his Glasses. Also he's a Master Cook (Dont me.).**

"Oh!"

"What is it Marth?"

"I see a familiar face. It's my good friend Skully and Sheik! They're fighting those constructs right now!"

"Well what are we waiting for? I'll wake up Ursula and have her help us."

"Alright, I'll get the assault started."

I book it to the bedrooms as Marth went to fight off these weird monsters. And I thought Morphs gross. I get to Ursula's and my bedroom and I shake Ursula.

"Ursula, honey. Time for you to get up."

"*Yawn*. Hi beloved. What's wrong?"

"Monsters are attacking the fortress. Marth just went off to fight them, we have to help!"

"Okay, go on ahead without me, I need to get dressed and get my Horse."

"Okay but don't take too long."

I say before quickly pecking her on the lips and bolting (no pun intended) out of the room. I see Marth easily dispatching the many enemies that invaded the fort. If you're wondering why Ursula and I are about to defend a fortress with the Hero King, we met Marth when we were on our honeymoon and he suggested he take us to a secluded fortress so we may have alone time. Then those monsters attacked. Ursula is going to be furious when she appears. Anyway, I start making myself useful as I cast a Luna spell to illuminate the halls. Then I cast a basic Flux spell to cover Marth's blind spots.

"Sorry, I'm late Marth. Ursula was kinda slow on getting out of bed."

"No worries. Better late than never. I see you're covering my blind spots, many thanks."

"You're welcome. Let's clear up the rest and join your friends."

I say before a furious wind surrounds the remaining monsters and rips them all apart. We turn around and we see Ursula dressed with her Excalibur tome.

"These bastards are going to pay for ruining our honeymoon. I'm ready to unleash hell upon them all."

 **Ursula, formerly of the Black Fang**

 **Land of Origin: Latasi**

 **Team: Team Fire Emblem**

 **Status: Newcomer**

 **Alignment: Anti-Hero (Lawful Neutral)**

 **Job: Scholar, and Mage General of Latasi**

 **Character Status: Nintendo (and Intelligent Systems.)**

 **Special Relationships: Wes (Husband.) Magi, Cecilia, Rei, (Wives.)**

 **Fun Fact: Ursula is kind of mad she had her honeymoon ruined. And now she has to fight monsters just to get back to it. Ursula is the last person anyone wants angry.**

"It's nice to see you up and about Lady Ursula."

"Milord, anything for a man like yourself. Well not anything but Wesley here, has turned me toward the attraction of helping those in need. He has that kind of charm."

"So I've been told. Now give me a second while I find the switch to open this gate, then we can head out."

"We'll be here."

And Marth scurried off to find the lever for the gate. Ursula pulls me aside.

"Honey, do you think these constructs are more morphs?"

"No, Nergal is dead remember? And the only people who know about morphs are the people who fought with us or those who are no longer alive. These constructs must be of another origin."

"Regardless, we won't be able to enjoy our honeymoon until these monsters have been dealt with no? So let's destroy them swiftly and resume where we left offwhen Lord Marth lead us here."

She said as she kissed me on the cheek.

"I see you care for Wesley well."

"Of course Lord Marth! While there was some animosity when we first met, ever since we reconciled Wesley has showed me nothing but compassion. Well, Wesley and the other girls."

"Oh right, you're polygamists. And you say it wasn't your idea Wesley?"

"No it wasn't. It was my first wife Magi, who suggested the idea after being resurrected. In all honesty, I expected it to fall apart but we're all happy with the decision."

"I'm glad. My apologies for what has happened. I wasn't expecting this to happen."

"Not necessary. None of us were expecting a bunch of monster to come out of the woodwork and attack us all. Let's just deal with these monsters then we can figure out the status of our vacation after."

"Right, and thanks again. Let the gates open."

* * *

I make it to the Zoo. Well, now it's an abandoned zoo but still a zoo. I look around with my powers to see rubble and debris scattered around the mainland. And then I see a face I recognize as he ran up to me with a slightly relieved look on his face.

"Lucas. What's the matter?"

 **Lucas, the Boy from Nowhere**

 **Land of Origin: Nowhere**

 **Team: Team Mother**

 **Status: Brawl Veteran**

 **Alignment: Hero (Lawful Good)**

 **Job: Unemployed (He did his job)**

 **Character Status: Nintendo**

 **Special Relationships: Ness (TM: PSI Buddy.) Harte (TLoZ: Role Model.) Boney (TEB: Pet.)**

 **Fun Fact: He loves his Mother (Mother, you had me! But I never had you.).**

Lucas took a minute to catch his breath, before frantically telling me.

"Porky attacked Ness and me! After destroying his mech, Wario arrived turned Ness into a trophy and dropped a bunch of purple things on the ground spawning a bunch of monsters!"

As he said that Shadow Bugs fell on the floor and started to construct a bunch of Primids.

"Lucas get ready, it looks like we will be fighting our way out of here,"

Lucas and I met when I went for a trip to Fourside for food and the like, Castle Town's Market was starting to get old I tell you. When I arrived there, Ness and Lucas were fighting a group of Starmen. I joined in and helped the boys out and they thanked me. Lucas from then on saw me as a role model and big brother point of view. While I think they're better options you can do worse than me.

"Hey! These things after you too?"

A man with a red cap,jacket, blue jeans, and red shoes asked. He also had a bag on his back.

"Yes, they are. You are?"

"Oh my mistake. My name's Red. I'm a Pokemon Trainer, more specifically the Champion of the Kanto, nice to meet ya!"

 **Red, The Kanto Champion**

 **Land of Origin: Pallet Town**

 **Team: Team Pokemon**

 **Status: Brawl Veteran**

 **Alignment: Hero (Neutral Good)**

 **Job: Champion of the Kanto Pokemon League**

 **Character Status: Nintendo (and Game Freak.)**

 **Special Relationships: Blue (TP: Friend and Rival.), Leaf (TP: Girlfriend.) The Elite Four (TP: Co-Workers.)**

 **Fun Fact: The gap between Red and the Elite Four is so large he beat them all with a Squirtle, an Ivysaur, and a Charizard. He's that good.**

"It's nice to meet a Champion of the Pokemon League. I'm Huey, and this is Lucas."

"Hi, Red. It's nice to meet you."

"Well we can get to the proper greetings after we deal with these guys. Go! Blastoise!"

Red threw down his PokeBall and out came his Blastoise. And he looks ready to go.

"Blastoise!"

I take out my Sword and Shield and I start attacking the Primids. Fragile bunch of foot soldiers are they? They all fall with a single stroke of my sword. I hope the enemy has better soldiers than this, otherwise we'll finish this case with relative ease. Even the ones that spit fire are no match for us because Blastoise is a water type.

"Huey! We have to get out of the zoo!"

"I agree with the little one. Where's the nearest exit?"

"It should be straight ahead."

"Then lead the way Lucas. We'll back you up."

"Right! Follow me."

As we fight through the zoo, the enemies much to my surprise get tougher. To a giant spherical creatures with scythe like hands to a rogue member of the Flat World that can recover from its injuries quickly. But eventually through hard fought valor we cleared the zoo out and were about to leave.

"Alright Blastoise! Return!"

"A powerful Pokemon isn't he?"

"Yea. He recently evolved from a Wartortle not too long ago. I'm proud of his progress. Say, what's your name, I didn't catch it."

"Huey. Nice to meet you."

"You know, I thought you were going to be a liability because you're blind but you're arguably the best fighter out of all of us!"

"Heh. I get that a lot, a small price to pay for my powers, and the level of destruction that comes with it. But because of how my powers were awakened, I can see on a spiritual level."

"Really? What am I wearing?"

"You're wearing a white baseball tee, jeans like me, red and black sneakers, a yellow backpack, and a red and white cap. You also keep your pokeballs in your pockets and bag sleeves."

"Whoa, exactly correct! That's pretty nifty! I bet Leaf would love you!"

"Pray tell, who is this Leaf?"

"My girlfriend. She loves that spiritual supernatural stuff! She's currently visiting Kakariko Village."

"Really? My wife, Balla is currently on her way there. Odd isn't it?"

"Yea, it's kinda creepy."

"We should move on huh?"

"Yeah, we can talk about our S.O.s later."

And we start for the exit but before we can get out, the way is blocked off by a mystical energy. A simple pixelated lock and chains. I would mess with it but I no nothing of this power.

"So, you thrashed my underlings I see! As expected from two saviours of the world, as well as a well renowned Tribal Warrior!"

"I take it that you are the one who also locked us in the zoo?"

"Guilty as charged. You may call me King Garret, the Overlord of Gambling!"

 **Garret, the King of Gambling**

 **Land of Origin: Diamond City**

 **Team: Team Wario Ware**

 **Status: Newcomer (Or is he?)**

 **Alignment: Villain (Chaotic Evil)**

 **Job: Self-Proclaimed King of Gambling**

 **Character Status: OC (Submitted by Guest, Sorry mate I didn't get your Pen Name.)**

 **Special Relationships: None (As of right now, I'll get back to you on that.)**

 **Fun Fact: His hobbies, include long walks on the beach, Roulettes, and freeing criminals from Jail.**

"Gambling you say? You don't look like the person who does it fairly."

This Garret wore a White pinstriped Suit, with matching shoes. He has his hair in a ponytail, and has an assortment of rings on his fingers. His accent was extremely Southern and thick. He also carries a cane, but seeing inside it reveals a blade.

"DO I? I apologize for leaving that image in your head. Huey was it? I admire your strength, and combat prowess. But I fear that your continued existence will be a wrench in my plans. So, with all due respect I must ask you…. To Die."

An instant after we hear that a nail biting sound is heard and Lucas gets hit in the back with a black arrow, and is turned into a trophy. We hear it again, but using my powers I redirect the supposed arrow and destroy it mid flight. Red and I turn around to see Wario with a strange looking gun in hand, and Ness' trophy strapped on his back.

"Wario you buffoon! You were supposed to aim for Huey first!"

"Relax Garret! I'll get him with the next shot."

"Really? How are you going to do that with the nozzle distorted?"

"What are you-"

I interrupt him by using my powers to twist and curve the weapon's nozzle upward.

"Ingrid. What is that?"

"A Dark Gun. It holds enough power to turn anything hit by it's beam to a trophy."

"Interesting. Thanks Ingrid."

"It's what I do."

I go to bring Lucas back to life, but before I hit the stand Garret turned my hand to stone!

"Sorry bout' that Huey. But I will be taking that trophy off you."

He said with snicker.

"What are you trying to pull?"

"Oh Huey. I ain't tellin' you. What kinda villain would I be if I did. A dumb one that's what."

"You underestimate my power Garret."

I say before exerting force in my arm as well as using my powers to break my hand out of its predicament. I then use my power to blast Garret down and hold him in place. I then resurrect Lucas.

"Thanks Huey. We gotta get out of here!"

I turn to the lock and with enough concentration I destroy it. We flee from the zoo. In the distance I can hear Garret yelling at me.

"This ain't over Huey! We will meet again!"

That I have a feeling is certain.

"Well that was a wild ride wasn't it? Well I gotta go. Nice meeting you both."

"Red, where are you going?"

"To the Ancient Ruins west of here. You see some punks who I assume is working for Garret stole my Venusaur, and my Charizard. I have to get them back, because as of right now I'm 4/7's of the Kanto Champion. I'll see ya on the flip side!"

"Wait Red. Maybe we can help you. As wonderful a trainer as you are, having help you can count on only makes it easier. We can cover more ground, and maybe find your Pokemon faster. What do you say?"

Red paused to think about it. But it didn't take long for him to come to a decision.

"Eh, why not? Let's go! This way!"

"Just know, that I will be returning to Hyrule Castle in three days. You think we can find them in that time?"

"Don't worry, I know those ruins like the back of my hand. We might find them before it gets dark. C'mon."

* * *

Ahhh Kakariko Village. My home away from home, even if we're in another era entirely. But hey, the feeling remains the same. As I walk through on the way to the Chief's Hut, I see Imps, Sheikahs, and Gorons walking around. I guess they decided to unify all the tribes, like in the Era of Twilight. I get to Chief's Hut and I call for him.

"Chief? Requesting Entry into your Hut."

A momentary silence, I thought he wasn't here at first but I eventually hear.

"You may enter, Child."

I enter the Hut, to see the Chief in what I assume was the end of a meditation session.

"Now, I haven't seen you before. Are you an Imp?"

"Yes. Just not from this Era."

I respond as I sit in front of him. I place Geno on the floor beside me.

"A cross Era traveler is among us. What is your name, and call name Child?"

"My name is Balla, Skull Siege Chief. It's nice to see you."

I say as I bow my head in respect.

"No need for the formalities Balla. What can I do you for?"

"I come with bad news Chief. A wicked omen is slowly spawning upon us. In response the creators of this world have merged this Era's Hyrule with a bunch of other worlds, and have called upon my friends and I to look into the problem. We split up, and I was told to come here to warn you, of the coming threat. Mostly to let you warn the other Imps of the Skull, and Eye Branch. My acquaintance of the Sheikah is doing the same with the Sheikah Tribe."

Chief nodded intently.

"I see. Many thanks Balla. You've done us a service we will not soon forget. Now, if you don't mind my asking, are you an Imp by birth?"

I shake my head in response.

"No, I'm an Imp by initiation. My Skully suggested I do so after I was kicked out of the Gerudo Tribe."

"Ahh, I see that even other Skullys are spreading the word of our Tribe. Ever since our Skully died not as much new bloods have joined us. A shame but it is better than nothing. Thanks again for the warning Balla."

"It's nothing Chief. It was the right thing to warn my fellow tribesmen of the coming threat."

"Spoken like a true Imp. You must be thirsty after that long trek from Castle Town."

"Wait, how'd you know I came from Castle Town?"

"Child. You must know that I have eyes everywhere."

Silence never was this awkward. Chief then chuckled lightly.

"I jest Balla. It was just a lucky guess. But in all seriousness, past the Hut there's a Bar. You should go there for some down time. The Barkeep is unparalleled, I promise you."

"If you insist Chief. I'll make my way there now."

I say as I pick up Geno and stand up. Chief looks at Geno and is intrigued.

"What a magnificent blade! Did the Blacksmith from your Hyrule make this?"

"Yes he did. He did a fantastic job with it if I say so."

"Do you have an Ash as well? It looks like his work."

"We do. He really outdid himself with him."

"I see. If I may I would like to this blade to our Ash to see if he can improve on it. A reward for your visit today."

"Oh, you don't have to Chief."

"I insist Balla. Even if there may be nothing else he can do it'll be the least I can do for you."

"Well, if you insist. Just make sure he doesn't damage it. I firmly believe that Geno cannot be repeated."

"I will make a firm note."

I give Geno to the Chief.

"Well. I guess I'll make my way to that Bar. What's it called?"

"Sleepless Nights. The main Barkeep is a Female Eye. You'll recognize her easily, I find it difficult not to."

"Well Chief, take care of Geno for me."

"Of course Balla."

And I head off to Sleepless Nights, it was a short walk admittedly as it was close to Chief's Hut. I open the door and enter, and I'm immediately greeted.

"Hey! Another new face! That makes the fourth new one today! Welcome to Sleepless Nights! How may I inebriate you today?"

"Yo, Siege!"

"Sup, Prince. I'm just gonna ignore the fact you greeted me with my Call Name."

 **Prince Eye, the Prince of the Eye Branch**

 **Land of Origin: Kakariko Village**

 **Team: Team Legend of Zelda**

 **Status: Melee Veteran**

 **Alignment: Hero (Chaotic Good)**

 **Job: Currently Unemployed (He plans on inheriting the Throne of King of the Eye Branch.)**

 **Character Status: OC**

 **Special Relationships: Skully (TLoZ: Tribe Brother.), The rest of the T.D.A. (TLoZ: Mutual Friends of Skully.), King Eye (TLoZ: Father.) Queen (TLoZ: Mother.), Aurelia (TLoZ: Unrequited Lover.)**

 **Fun Fact: On the Low, Prince loves Karaoke. Shhh, don't tell anyone.**

Prince is Skully's Tribe Brother. As tradition and as a way to show the other Tribes that the opposing Branches don't want to kill each other, every member of the Imp Tribe has a Tribe Sibling from the other Branch. Seeing as Skully was raised by the Chief, Prince became his Tribe Brother. They get along, much like Brothers do. Like Skully's the only Skull who fights Unarmed, Prince is a Weaponmaster. And he has the power of Fire.

"Well, I feel like changing it up once in a while you know?"

"Yea, but you know I hate being called by Siege."

"Yea, but I like making you angry. You know that."

"Hey now! You two friends or somethin'?"

"You can say that Mama. Her Bestie is my Tribe Brother."

"Is he really the Prince from your Era? Our Prince is nowhere as *Hip* mellow."

"Keep, are you drunk?"

"Yea Sister! I'm so *Hip* gone right now!"

On further inspection I see that her cheeks are beyond flushed pink. And the entire time she held an infectious smile. Like she was genuinely happy to be here.

"Anyway, yes he's my Prince. It came as a shock to me too, the Prince from the Era I'm originally from was the pinnacle of sleaziness. Anyway, how is it that you can still do your job when hammered?"

"Don't *Hip* worry about me Sister. It all involves my powers. I'm Patricia by the way. But the fellas around call me Pinky, after my Call Name, Pink Eye."

 **Patricia "Pinky" Pink Eye**

 **Land of Origin: Kakariko Village**

 **Team: Team TLoZ**

 **Status: Newcomer**

 **Alignment: Hero (Chaotic Good)**

 **Job: Owner of Sleepless Nights**

 **Character Status: OC**

 **Special Relationships: S.N. Employees (TLoZ: Her Employees.)**

 **Fun Fact: She is pretty damn good at puzzle games. Her favorite is Super Bust-A-Move (Let's see how many people got the reference.)**

"Call me Balla."

"Are you really an Imp Balla-san?"

"Wanna see my Irezumi?"

"Never mind! Say no more, what is it?"

"A Castle."

"Oh! That's *Hip* dope!"

"So, you said that being able to do your job revolves around your powers?"

"Yup! You see when the Imp genes overwritten my *Hip* regular ones, one of the new ones involved my nerves. So, when I drink alcohol the downsides are reversed. So instead of alcohol dulling my senses, it sharpens exponentially. The more wasted I become, the better I perform. And that applies everywhere, Bartending, Walking, Talking, Combat."

"How about sex?"

"Hey, I don't swing like that Sister! But….."

"Not what I meant, I'm married."

"Oh you mean as to compared to when I'm sober! Please, I fuck well enough that I'm scared of what'll happen if I fucked while hammered!"

"How do you fight?"

"Well I like to call it Drunken Kick Boxing. Self *Hip* explanatory."

"She ain't lyin! Pinky can sling a drink with the best of em!"

"Thanks Sister Kole! You sure you don't wanna be my Sworn Sister!"

"Sorry mate, but I'm not even from ere'!"

 **Kole of Plegia**

 **Land of Origin: Plegia**

 **Team: Team Fire Emblem**

 **Status: Newcomer**

 **Alignment: Hero (Chaotic Good)**

 **Job: Trickster, and Mercenary**

 **Character Status: OC**

 **Special Relationships: Wes (TFE: Adopted Brother.), Robin (TFE: War Buddy.), Gangrel (TFE: Hates his Guts.), Aversa (TFE: Reluctant Rival, and Comrade.)**

 **Fun Fact: Kole is often called the Beastkin without a Beaststone for having inhumane amounts of stamina, and for her ferocious fighting style.**

"Still though! You don't have to be from Hyrule you know!"

"Still! Don't wanna do it. Sorry Pinky."

"Breaking my heart Sister Kole. So *Hip* what can I getcha Sister Balla?"

"Something to ease this tension I've been feeling these past few hours. It was a long walk from Castle Town."

"How's Sake sound?"

"Sake will do."  
"Coming right up! So, Sister Balla what brings you to this Era?"

"Looming threat, plans on shrouding the world in an unknown substance. My friends and I were called here to deal with it. We split up, and I was sent here. Speaking of which, Prince what are you doing here?"

"I was brought here by the request of Master Hand. He knows I don't like to go out in the field like Skully and the others. But I can still hold my own, so if the problem spreads here I can help the other Imps. Pretty smart on his part."

"Oh, smells like beef to me! Here you go!"

"Thanks."

I knock it back and down it in one gulp. I burp in response.

"Sheesh that was smooth."

"Thanks Pinky."

"No Prob! Say Balla, how about I come with you? I'm not gonna lie, I've been aching to punch something besides my employees for months now."

"You sure? What about the Bar?"

"Don't worry Sister! My workers can take over while I'm gone. Wouldn't be the first time, and besides. I think they'd appreciate it if I took one of these ventures."

"Hey! Take me with ya too!"

"Who are you?"

"Hurtin' my feelins Balla! Me name's Kole! The best swordsman in all of Ylisse, and top Trickster in the realm! I can hold me own, believe me!"

"I hope so. Anyone else wanna come with me?"

"Excuse me."

We all look to see a girl with a pokeball in her hand, and I assume some more in her satchel.

"You're a Trainer?"

"Yes Ma'am! My name is Leaf! Nice to meet ya!"

 **Leaf, Leader of the Elite Four**

 **Land of Origin: Pallet Town**

 **Team: Team Pokemon**

 **Status: Newcomer**

 **Alignment: Hero (Neutral Good)**

 **Job: Leader of the Kanto Elite Four**

 **Character Status: Nintendo (and Game Freak.)**

 **Special Relationships: Blue (TP: Friend and Rival.), Red (TP: Boyfriend.) The Elite Four (TP: Co-Workers.)**

 **Fun Fact: Red, Leaf, and Blue were all friends since their early childhood. They both had crushes on her that grew as they did, and Leaf chose Red.**

"Ahh, I heard about ya! Your Boyfriend Red is the Kanto Champ! This is gonna be great! I'm already gettin' goosebumps!"

"Boys! I'm heading out! Watch the *Hip* place while I'm gone!"

"Prince, make sure they do that will ya?"

"No worries here."

 **Balla + Pinky + Kole + Leaf= Girl Power?**

* * *

Walking through the Lost Woods, I couldn't help but feel a little on edge. Not because the Woods gives off a spooky vibe, I think that'll subside in time. No, this feeling is a feeling I get when an enemy is nearby.

"Say, Link can we speed this up? I feel like we're being watched by the wrong people."

"Oh relax Tula. It's nothing, just calm down and be patient, we are almost at the Master Sword Pedestal."

"Yes Father."

Link, looked back at me with a slightly annoyed look on his face

"I'm joking Fairy Boy, lighten up will ya?"

"How can you jest when the world is in danger?"

"A positive attitude is good for morale. You wouldn't know, you barely talk and show emotion."

"I do so!"

"Sure ya do, Fairy Boy."

"Anyway, how was your relationship with your Link? Was it similar to this conversation we're having now?"

"No, my Link and I were close. I was his number one sparring partner, ever since Skully stopped using weapons in favor of fighting Unarmed I was his replacement. I would help him craft the fighting style he uses now, well myself and Hero's Shade."

"You were only sparring partners?"

"Well no, but now's not the time to tell you about that right now. Maybe later when we have some down time."

"That's fair. Anyway we're here. You wait out here while I retrieve it."

"I'll be here."

And Link went ahead. Seeing as a good time to look around for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing really suspicious catches my eye. But what does catch my eye is the fact that a certain Green Dinosaur was sleeping atop of a tree stump.

"Hey, Yoshi. Yoshi, wake up little guy."

Yoshi shuffles a little before opening his eyes.

"Tula? Tula is that really you?"

"Yeah it's me Yoshi. Who else could it be?"

Yoshi then tackled me and started licking my face in happiness.

"Hahaha, okay Yoshi it's nice to see you too! Hahaha! Stop that Yoshi Hahaha!"

 **Yoshi the Ambassador for Dinosaur Land**

 **Land of Origin: Dinosaur Land**

 **Team: Team Yoshi's Island**

 **Status: Original 12**

 **Alignment: Hero (Neutral Good)**

 **Job: Multitalented**

 **Character Status: Nintendo**

 **Special Relationships: Mario Brothers (TMK: Partners.) Princess Peach (TMK: Friend and Sports Buddy.) The Original 12 (TMK, TP, TLoZ, TDK, TSF, TEB: Fellow Veterans.)**

 **Fun Fact: The one thing scarier than an angry Ursula, is an eating contest between Yoshi, and Kirby. I'm convinced that no one will survive if that were to happen.**

Yoshi hops off of me and helps me up.

"Geez Yoshi! You got your saliva all over me!"

"Sorry Tula. It's been so long since I last saw you! How's Koga?"

"He's been worse. How's the Plumber?"

"You know Mario. Doing his own thing."

"What are you doing in the Lost Woods?"

"I'm trying to find a nice nap spot. Dinosaur Land is far away, so I gotta find a consistent place to sleep. What are you doing in the Lost Woods?"

"Problems. Need solving, T.D.A. as well as others are helping."

"Got it. Hey Yoshi."

"Hiya Link! Say, Tula is the sky supposed to be this red?"

"No it's not…. Tael what's going on?"

"Ready yourselves everyone we gotta fight coming up!"

Tael bluntly says as Shadow Bugs fall from the sky spawning Primids everywhere. Link unsheathes the Master Sword and gets ready.

"Sheesh these constructs are relentless! Even in the Lost Woods?"

"It seems that they are spawning from the Halberd. You think Meta Knight is involved in al this?"

"No, Meta Knight prioritizes honor above all things. If he wanted to invade, he would've announced it. Regardless of which, we gotta clear these monsters out before they start hurting the Dekus!"

"Right! Fight Hard!"

* * *

 **A/N: And so the curtain falls on another chapter. Thanks a bunch for reading. Also thanks to Guest for submitting a Character I hope you enjoyed how I portrayed him. R &R as always, check out my page and vote on my poll. This one is really serious as it decides how the next batch of Chapters for Stories unfolds! Also, leave me a character description for an OC you'd like to see I even put in a detailed guide on how to do it on my Profile Page! Finally, before I go let's talk about Tula as I mentioned last chapter that I would like to talk to you all about the OCs I made in the order they appear in. When writing for her, I have to keep in mind that her and Skully are twins so they share the same ideals, philosophies, etc. But one thing I have to make sure to do is differentiate their personalities. Skully is mellow, calm, and focused. Tula is assertive, aggressive, and blunt. So for different reasons she's just as good a judge of character like her brother. Also, for the sexy time scenes I'd like to let you all know that Tula is bisexual with a preference for women. And as for why she hates her Zelda as opposed to Link to the Past Zelda or Professor Zelda, I'll get into that in a later chapter. Finally I posted it on my page but do you like my new Profie Pic? It's Balla herself! If you have a keen eye you can see that I made her in SCV's Create-A-Soul Mode. In fact Team T.D.A. can all be made in SCV! So, if you want to there is a way. I'll probably post it on my Profile Page or leave it in another Author's Note. With that being said, I'm gonna go. School is starting to pick up, so I'm not going to have as much free time as I do now. But I'll still be around though, so don't count me out! Bye-Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises for Everyone!

Lucas, Red, and myself traverse out of the Zoo and we found ourselves in an ancient ruin. Red had his Espeon out which acted as our pseudo guide as she can locate where Venusaur and Charizard are. It's kind of bewildering, because Espeon can speak english but Blastoise can't.

"This way Master Red."

"And you are sure this is the right way Espeon?"

"Master have I ever led you astray?"

"I'm just making sure you're not messing with me Espeon."

"Fair enough. If I were a Vaporeon, you know how sassy they are. No, I'm too loyal to my master to do him wrong."

We follow Espeon until we reach a cliff.

"Venusaur should be inside that cave."

"Good job Espeon. You can return now."

"You're welcome Master."

Red returns Espeon back to her Pokeball.

"So, how are we going to get down?"

"I have an idea. Snorlax! Come on out!"

"Lax. Lax…"

"No time for sleeping Snorlax! Can you get us down the hill?"

Snorlax takes a quick glance at the hill before standing up (a rare sight indeed.) grabbed us all and jumped down the hill. When we landed he let go of us and lied back down.

"Thanks a bunch Snorlax. You can sleep now."

"Lax….."

And Red returns him.

"So this is the cave where Venusaur is according to Espeon."

"I have a question. How come Espeon can speak but Blastoise, and Snorlax cannot?"

"It's because Espeon is a Psychic type Pokemon. Ever since Pokemon were brought into this world the Psychic types and oddly enough the Fighting types gained the ability to speak. I don't worry about it though. You'll get used to it."

"I'll take your word for it. Let's head inside."

We head inside but Lucas is looking back at where we were.

"Lucas? Is there something wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, I think we're being followed. But I can't get a solid grasp of who."

"You think it might be Garret and Wario?"

"Possibly. You two go on ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

"Are you sure Huey? Can you take them both?"

"I honestly don't know. Wario isn't much of an issue, but we have yet to see what Garret can really do. But I have a trump card of my own if needed. Don't worry about me. You two go, I will be fine."

"Alright, don't get yourself trophisized Huey. Come on Lucas."

"Good luck Huey!"

I nod in acceptance before heading back out. I can sense one person and his aura isn't necessarily evil. Maybe he can be reasoned with.

"I know you are here. My Telepathic abilities far outclass Lucas'. Reveal yourself!"

"You are just as strong as the stories say Huey Harte of the Skull Branch of the Imp Tribe."

I brandish my weapons.

"Ahh straight to the fun part I see. Makes sense, I can't work with a weakling after all."

The figure reveals himself. A tall man, roughly about 6'3 Blonde hair, Blue eyes. He wore an Orange Coat, Dark Khakis, Brown Boots. His shirt under the coat bore the Smash Symbol, and his arms had metal augments all over it. Using my power I can see that he has nanobots in tandem with his blood cells. Which can mean many things, none of them good for me. He had a plethora of firearms on his person. He had a Super Scope slung on his back, and had a Ray Gun, a Rage Blaster, and a Steel Diver around his waist. He also had a small bag on the back of his belt. He took off the Ray Gun and cocked it.

"Ready whenever you are Stranger."

"Okay. Let's have some fun."

The Stranger dashes at me and I think he was going to try for close up shot but instead he tries to strike me with his fist. I block it with my Shield, and I try to retaliate by slash at his hip but he jumps back and lets off a shot with his Ray Gun. I dodge it and I rush at him so I can try to attack him before he reaches the floor, but he lands in the nearby woods. He's trying to be sneaky eh? I use my abilities to thrust him back into sight.

"You're not clever whatever your name is."

"You have psychokinetic powers? That wasn't in my notes!"

He said before sitting, taking a pen and a notebook. He then wrote and talked aloud.

"Is a true Psychic. Alright! Where were we?"

"Did you just make a note of my powers?"

"Yes! I need to know as much as I can about my opponents, friends, allies, as possible. So I keep a notebook and pen on me at all times."

He replied before putting his notebook away. He readied his Ray Gun again. I activate my powers to loosen his balance before running at him again. I barely nick his shirt before he got a shot off again, but the way I struck at him made me naturally dodge the shot. I go to stab him but he dodged and tried to shoot me again. The shot would've hit but I used my powers to stop it and reflect it back at him. He reflects it with a Reflector?

"A Reflector? I thought only Team Star Fox, and Team Star Wolf had Reflectors."

"Well it's not a Reflector of Peppy's and Panther's design. It's my own reflector, the Echo Reflector I call it. I'm enjoying myself Skull Harte! Aren't you?"

"Under the circumstance of a sparring match then I would agree but I do not know you and you claimed earlier that you can't work alongside a weakling. I'll have you know, that I can do this all day Stranger. And from the way you are already showing your defensive options, if this keeps up you won't last that much longer. Your heartbeat has already increased and we haven't been fighting for no more than a few minutes."

The Stranger then relaxes.

"Wow! You read me like a children's novel. Sorry about that, let me introduce myself. Name's Cody Smith. But in my line of work I'm called Centurion."

 **Cody "Centurion" Smith**

 **Land of Origin: Miiverse**

 **Team: N/A**

 **Status: Newcomer**

 **Alignment: Neutral (True Neutral)**

 **Job: Mercenary**

 **Character Status: OC (Submitted by Smithy55!)**

 **Special Relationships: None**

 **Fun Fact: He loves Orange Jarritos a Soft Drink from Mexico (Sounds delicious Smithy.)**

"I was summoned and hired by Master Hand to help you and the rest of T.D.A. with the coming threat. He paid in advance so I'm pretty much freelance. Team T.D.A. is huge in the Miiverse, so when he told I'd be working alongside them I had to see how tough they are. And if you are the worst in a physical confrontation and you ran me down like that, then I can't believe how tough the others are."

"It wasn't a rundown **.** The fight could've gone either way."

"I'm not stupid Huey. You were holding back, otherwise you would've used your powers more. It says so in my notes."

"I have some questions about your notes. How much information on us do you have?"

"A bunch! Here, let me read you some of them. *Ahem* Huey Skull Harte, 20 years of age, Fights with a balance of defense and offense in tandem with his Telepathic powers. The Wild Card of Team T.D.A.. Koga Skull Kid, 21 years of age, Fights unarmed, the only one in his branch to do so. Worked alongside King Marth to overthrow Hardin. May be pined for by Malice, Athena, and Samus. Has a pet Pichu with a red bandana on her left ear. Controls Electricity, and is arguably the best fighter in the entire Imp Tribe. Tara Skull Tula, 21 years of age, Skully's younger twin sister, Fights with a Sword called The Nile. A Sand Elemental, Bi-sexual, Insanely good Piano player. Works as a Mercenary on the side. Balla Skull Siege, 23 years of age, Fights with a giant Sword called Genocide or Geno for short. Ice Elemental, Her and Huey are married and have been for two years. Was a Gerudo with the name Devin before being kicked out for challenging Gerudo traditions. Has an occasional Mean streak."

"That's a few?"

"Yeah! Each entry takes at up at least three pages. It's a hobby of mine to figure out how people fight, and in turn I end up learning more about them then I originally intended."

He said before taking out an orange drink in a glass. He pops off the top and takes a couple sips.

"Ahhh, now. Since we are properly acquainted Huey, let's get to work."

"Uh sure Cody. We should catch up with Red, and Lucas then."

"Actually on the way here, I saw the Blue Falcon jet by. I was thinking of following him."

I think for a second.

"Well, it has been awhile since I last saw the Capt. Alright Cods, lead the way."

"Cool! I managed to get a tracker on the Blue Falcon It isn't too far from here. Let's go!"

"Okay."

 **Harte + Centurion = An Advisor and his Merc**

* * *

We all got out of the bar and we head for the Blacksmith. Pinky catches up to me.

"Hey *Hip* Balla."

"What's up Pinky?"

"Why are we *Hip* on the way to Ash's shop?"

"I left my sword there. Chief suggested he take it to him to see if it can be improved. But it's hard to improve on perfection."

"Wait a sec! You're a swordswoman too?"

"Yea Kole. I'm not one to brag but I'm top three in this Tribe."

"Whoa! Who's the other two?"

"Prince, and My partner Tara."

"It seems like we're all strong in our own ways huh?"

"What are you Leaf?"

"I lead the Elite Four."

"Oh, cool. We're here, Ash! Gimme my sword back!"

A face pops up and looks around until he sees me.

"You Balla?"

"Yeah. Gimme Geno back."

"Sure, this Sword is insane. How did your Ash make this?"

"How am I supposed know man? You don't allow customers to see you work. Only he knows and he's in another timeline."

"Damn. Well next you're here for an extended period of time you gotta let me study him in detail."

"Will do. Thanks for holdin' him for me."

"Not a problem. Later ladies."

And Ash disappears. We then hear a loud roar.

"What was that?"

"It sounded like it came from Lake Hylia. Follow me ladies!"

We all run out of Kakariko Village. On the way out we run into Impa.

"You hear that Balla? It was from Lake Hylia!"

"I know we're on the way there now."

"Then let's go!"

We all head out of Kakariko Village and book it for Lake Hylia. When we made it we see Diddy Kong, Fox, and a giant Green Dragon.

"Oh my gosh! It's Rayquaza! The Sky High Pokemon!"

"Yo McCloud! What's goin' on here?"

 **Fox McCloud**

 **Land of Origin: Corneria, Papetoon**

 **Team: Team Star Fox**

 **Status: Original 12**

 **Alignment: Good (Neutral Good)**

 **Job: Leader of Team Star Fox**

 **Character Status: Nintendo**

 **Special Relationships: Falco (TSF: Ace Pilot.), Slippy (TSF: Team Mechanic.), Krystal (TSF: Telepath, and Wife.), Peppy (TSF: Mentor.), Wolf & Team Star Wolf (TSF: Rivals.), Andross (TSF: Arch-Enemy.)**

 **Fun Fact: Before becoming Leader of Star Fox, Fox lead a group of bandits that stole from the rich and gave to the poor. Sound familiar?**

"I arrived in the nick of time Balla. Rayquaza is trying to kill Diddy Kong!"

"And why are you here Diddy?"

 **Diddy Kong of the Kong Family**

 **Land of Origin: Donkey Kong Island**

 **Team: Team DK**

 **Status: Brawl Veteran**

 **Alignment: Good (Neutral Good)**

 **Job: Unemployed, but multitalented**

 **Character Status: Nintendo and Rareware (Mostly Nintendo)**

 **Special Relationships: DK (TDK: Uncle, and Best Friend.), Funky Kong (TDK: Other Uncle.), Dixie Kong (TDK: Girlfriend.)**

 **Fun Fact: During his conception Diddy was actually a redesign of DK Jr. But Nintendo told the designer to leave the concept as is.**

"I was checking on Fox! His Arwing just crashed!"

"He isn't wrong. The Halberd knocked me out of the sky."

"The Halberd? Meta Knight knocked you out of the sky?"

"Meta Knight isn't piloting the Halberd. Something else is. I'll explain in detail later. Let's deal with Rayquaza first. We already damaged it. But how we gonna finish it off?"

"I got an idea."

I say as I freeze the Lake and Rayquaza with it.

"Cool! Now let me just get…. Ah! There it is! A Master Ball! Here goes!"

And Leaf throws the Master Ball at it. One shake, Two shakes, Three shakes. *Bong*

"Awesome! I got it!"

Leaf goes and picks the Master Ball up. She wipes some of the dirt off and places it in her bag. I unfreeze the Lake.

"Well that takes care of that."

"Balla! I'm glad you're here!"

"Yo Diddy, relax."

"I can't relax! Bowser took Uncle DK!"

"He did what!?"

"Uh, Timeout. Who is Bowser?"

"Sounds like somethin' ya eat. I'll take one Bowser to go."

Kole says.

"Bowser is the King of the Koopas. Koopas are Turtle People. Why would he take DK? I thought that was 's thing?"

"I don't know. He turned him into a Trophy, and took him away. Uncle DK knocked me out of the area before I could get hit."

"Man this is bad. First Wario, then Petey Piranha, now Bowser? Next thing we know Ganondorf is gonna show outta nowhere."

"Please Balla, you gotta help me find him!"

"I'd love to Diddy, but I'm on the clock right now. I gotta find out who is causing all these villains to appear and give him or her, a Grade A ass beating."

"Please?"

"Oh come on Balla, we can help Diddy Kong, and further your case. There really is no downside."

"Fine. We'll help. You coming McCloud?"

"No. I have to report to the other members of Star Fox."

"Oh come on Fox! The more the merrier!"

"Sorry Diddy."

Fox says before heading back to his Arwing. Until Diddy grabbed him by the collar and dragged towards the Kong fields.

"This way everyone!"

He said as he continued to drag Fox away.

"You heard the Chimp ladies."

"Today is a good day. I got my first Legendary!"

"I always wanted a Pokemon. But I'm too busy being a Detective and a Merc to take care of it."

"Yeah, but you got Ice powers! That's so cool!"

"Was that pun intentional Leaf?"

"No. Sorry."

"Does Red have a Legendary?"

"No. But he doesn't like catching Pokemon like I do. He likes to battle more than I do. Hence why he's the Champion and I just lead the Elite Four."

"Yeah, how come your wandering around the world as opposed to being at the Pokemon League?"

"We haven't had a challenger who made it past Lorolei in years. Not ever since I showed and challenged the Elite Four. I made it to Red but he beat me decisively. Lance then offered me a job as Leader and I took it. I only fight if I have to. So I travel the world ever since I became part of this collective universe. And here we are."

"Say *Hip* Balla. I gotta question."

"What is it?"

"You're a Skull but you don't have a Fairy Companion. Why is *Hip* that?"

"Skulls who join by initiation don't get a Fairy Companion. I've only been an Imp for two years give or take. I was originally a Gerudo."

"What? You don't look anything like one!"

"That's because when the genes of an Imp took over the normal ones, it changed my appearance. My red hair became chestnut brown, my skin became a little lighter, these marks showed on my face, and I became even more toned. Like six-pack toned."

"How'd you leave the Gerudos?"

"I didn't leave. I was exiled. See, the Gerudo are a tribe of nearly exclusively women. Once every century a man is born. And then they have to stop everything to raise the child. Let me remind you that Gerudo Town is off limits to men, unless invited by the Chief. When I was one I often criticized the rules of the tribe. The others couldn't complain because I was the strongest Gerudo they had. But after Buliara convinced her Chief Riju kicked me out. However luckily for me, I met Koga better known as Skully a few days before my exile. And he suggested that I go to Kakariko to become an Imp. So I did, much to his surprise. And here we are."

"Wow, you remind me of a Freedom Fighter or somethin'. I bet you and me bud from home would get along well."

"What's her name?"

"Robin. Star tactician of the Shepherds. Brilliant head she has."

"Sounds like a cool girl."

"Oh you can do the Ice puns but I can't?"

"My powers, my rules. But yeah Pinky, that's why I have no Fairy."

"Who would've *Hip* thought."

We all continue walking. Even Fox who got on his feet. Soon enough we get to an edge.

"Damn. Dead end."

"But it's right where I want you."

We all turn around to see Bowser.

"Bowser! What the hell are you doing? I thought you hated Wario!?"

 **Bowser, King of the Koopas**

 **Land of Origin: The Valley of Bowser**

 **Team: Team Mushroom Kingdom**

 **Status: Melee Veteran**

 **Alignment: Villain, Anti-Hero (Neutral Evil.)**

 **Job: King of the Koopa Kingdom**

 **Character Status: Nintendo**

 **Special Relationships: The Mario Brothers (TMK: Arch Enemies.), Princess Peach (TMK: I don't know man, it's too complex.), Yoshi (TYI: Enemy.), Bowser Jr. (TMK: Son.) The Koopalings (TMK: Servants.)**

 **Fun Fact: Can you name a more Bipolar character in this cast? Jeez man, make up your mind!**

"I don't. But I deal with it, because this is for a better world for us villains."

"Bowser, you're an anti-hero too."

"Shut up Siege!"

"Just what the hell are you planning? It's nothin' if it was just you and Wario, but Petey Piranha, and maybe even Meta Knight? What the hell is going on?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know Sweetheart?"

A man in a Black Pinstripe Suit said as he walked past Bowser.

"Who are you?"

"Garret. King of Gambling. Nice to make your acquaintance Skull Siege, Wife of Skull Harte. Funny, I ran into him not too long ago."

"If you did anything to my Huey, a severed head will be the least of your problems."

Garret looks a little shook.

"Well, I couldn't hurt a hair on his head if I tried. I underestimated his power greatly. But I won't make the same mistake again."

"Garret. What is going on?"

"Well, since you are such a looker. In addition to your crew, save for the furries."

"Gross."

"I'm taken."

"You're not my *Hip* type."

"I'm not into men."

"I as well as another villain, not Bowser here."

"We know, preacher."

"Plan on, killing every Hero, and every Neutral Party because you can't be too sure. For too long you Heroes have, corrupted society with your do good antics, concern for the populus. Not taking time out of your lives to enjoy the darker side of reality. Throwing us "Bad Guys" in prison."

"And I know that doesn't apply to me, Huey, Koga, or Tara because we kill our enemies."

"And people like you four PISS me off the most! How do you call yourselves Heroes when you lack the mercy of one!?"

"We never call ourselves Heroes, Southside. The people we decide to help do. We all have a dark side, some more than others."

"Now, I resent a pretty face like yours calling me names. But my plan persists. We will not rest until the Heroes of today, become the afterthought of tomorrow. We will not rest until Villains will be the common man in society, and every Hero rots in the underclass! Hunted down like the primitive animals you are!"

"Keep up the threats and I will personally separate your head from your soldiers."

"Now that won't be pleasant. What does Huey see in you?"

"I! Will! Massacre YOU!"

"Bowser deal with her."

"I got this Garret. Go report to Ganondorf."

"Ganondorf!? He's alive!?"

"Bowser you doof! You weren't supposed to name drop Ganondorf! We were supposed until he ran into Koga again."

"Oh no. This is bad man! Last time Ganondorf fought Koga, they nearly destroyed Hyrule Field! I gotta find Koga!"

"You won't leave this Jungle alive! Bugs!"

Then a plethora of Shadow Bugs came up and made the form of Bowser. Several Bowsers.

"We can't fight now! We're near a cliff!"

"Clear a path!"

The group clears the way, and I slam Geno on the ground and an assault of Ice spawned from the ground and relentlessly attacked the Shadow Bowsers.

"Now! Let's go!"

"Balla! I won't forget this!"

"Till next time Loser!"

And we delve deeper in the forest.

* * *

"Damn these Primids keep coming!"

"Sorry Koga, I thought a preemptive strike would make this easier."

"Sheik it isn't your fault. There are a lot worse things we can do. I'm going to go for a discharge. Stay out of the way."

"I'm gone."

And Sheik vanishes. I start charging up for a Tree Discharge. Since my body produces its own electricity it continuously builds and builds until I release it. I can do single streams or if surrounded like I am now I can Discharge it all. It used to hurt like hell but after constantly using electricity for eight years I gained an immunity to it in any and every sense. The reason I call it a Tree Discharge is because the lightning forms a bunch of branches of electricity.

"Ahh! Tree Discharge!"

And I release all of my electricity. When I catch my breath, I see all the Primids, Wheelers, and everything else caught in Tree Branches of Electricity, under continuous pain. When you ignore the people caught inside it, a Tree Discharge is pretty nice to look at.

"Is the path clear?"

Sheik says as she returns.

"Yup. I used a lot of electricity for this one."

"I can see. Looks nice."

She says as she places a hand on my shoulder.

"Detective Kid!"

We hear a voice from behind us. We both turn around to see Marth, and two strangers.

"I swear you get more and more powerful everytime I see you Koga."

"Marth. It's good to see that you're alright. Hoot told me of your position and we came running."

"How considerate, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. How's Tara?"

"She's doing fine Marth, you've met Sheik have you?"

"Prince Marth. It's a pleasure."

"Likewise Sheik, nice to see that you are your person now."

"Yes. Alas, I am not used to it yet but I'm slowly getting adjusted."

"Marth. Care to introduce us to your friend?"

"Oh where are my manners? Wesley, Ursula, this is Koga Skull Kid. He's a detective from Hyrule. A couple years ago he helped me with regaining Altea from Medeus. And with him is Sheik, a royal guard to Princess Zelda. Until a few months ago she and the Princess were one person, but with help from us all we separated them. Koga, Sheik, this Wesley of Latasi. He's a powerful Druid from Elibe, and with him is Ursula, his wife."

We all shake hands. Sheik bows.

"It's nice to meet you all. Tatl, introduce yourself."

"Hey! I'm Tatl, Koga's Fairy Companion. I'm the brains of this partnership."

"Sure you are Tatl."

"So are you and Sheik a couple?"

"No not yet. Give me two weeks."

"Tatl!"

"Shhh, I'm your wingfairy!"

"Tatl get back in my coat you're embarrassing Sheik."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"You are. Please Tatl."

"Fine. I'll be back!"

"I know. I'm stuck with you remember?"

Tatl disappears.

"Sorry about that. She likes to ramble."

"No worries. I know what it's like to get pestered with people about your relationship status."

"So Koga, I assume you know what this substance is?"

"I do. It's called Subspace, the result of a Subspace Bomb involving two R.O.B. Sentries attaching their arms to it and after three minutes the bomb detonates and this shows. Anything caught in the blast is pretty much dead, and any inanimate object slowly decays inside. But air isn't contaminated at all, and it's perfectly traversable once the detonation is over."

"Do you have any idea who is making these bombs?"

"None at all. However an Ancient Minister is carrying them. But we don't if he himself makes them, or if there are produced somewhere."

"Well, we won't get far by just staying here."

"I agree you chivalrous bastard!"

A deep voice responds. Next thing we know Marth is trading blows with Meta Knight!

"Meta Knight! You've got a lot of explaining to do!"

"Who are you to demand answers of me Detective?"

"An Imp who's gonna hand you your ass about spreadin' Shadow Bugs all across the world!"

"Those purple things? I am not doing that. I was kicked out of the Halberd by an army of them all. They slew the Meta Knights!"

"Well then we are fighting for naught Meta Knight."

 **Meta Knight the Chivalrous Puffball**

 **Land of Origin: Dreamland**

 **Team: Team Dreamland**

 **Status: Brawl Veteran**

 **Alignment: Anti Hero (True Neutral)**

 **Job: Leader of the Meta-Knights, and of the Halberd**

 **Character Status: Hal Labs**

 **Special Relationships: Kirby (TDL: Rivals and Allies.), King Dedede (TDL: Ally.), Bandana Dee (TDL: Ally.)**

 **Fun Fact: Guys, he's a Puffball. I don't understand why people argue otherwise.**

"Yes we are. My apologies Prince."

"Meta Knight."

"My apologies for my tone Detective Koga. The loss of the Halberd is affecting me this much."

"I can see."  
"Uh Koga?"

"What is it Tatl?"

"I just received a distress signal from Samus."

"Sammy? What does it say?"

"Koga! I need help! I heard that you were hired by Master Hand to look into the villains invading, and I set out for any info. And I may have found where there are making those Bombs! Get back to me as soon as possible!"

"Holy Crap! Sammy never ceases to amaze! Where is she?"

"A floating island a little northeast of here."

"Well Marth. Meta Knight, Wes, Ursula. I gotta follow this lead up!"

"Of course Koga! We'll see if we can find out anything else here!"

"Thanks a bunch Marth! Anything to detriment the enemy, am I right?"

"Hmph not much longer in all of your cases."

An even deeper voice responds. We all turn to see. Ganondorf.

 **Ganondorf, The King of Evil**

 **Land of Origin: Gerudo Valley**

 **Team: Team Legend of Zelda**

 **Status: Melee Veteran**

 **Alignment: Villain (Chaotic Evil)**

 **Job: The King of Fucking Evil!**

 **Character Status: Nintendo**

 **Special Relationships: Link (TLoZ: Arch Enemy.), Zelda (TLoZ: Arch Enemy.), Skully (TLoZ: Arch Rival.), Team T.D.A. (TLoZ: Nuisances.) Gerudo Tribe (TLoZ: A Disappointment in his eyes.)**

 **Fun Fact: It's the King of Evil! There's nothing fun about him!**

"Ganondorf. I thought you died when Link drove the Master Sword in your chest."

"Oh I was. But I was resurrected by a powerful ally. And now I will get what I want."

"And what is that? Because it can't be your youth."

Ganondorf looks like recessed about 75 years, because he looks exactly like he did in the Era before the Split.

"Always the keen, sarcastic bastard as always I see Koga. You always angered me."

"I wonder why?"

"Because I am the strongest being there is, yet a green Tribal from an inferior Tribe can strongarm me, outsmart me! I am the Ruler of all, I should not be defeated by an above average Tribal like you."

"You're a manchild Ganondorf. Get to the point."

I say bluntly.

"I want a rematch. One on one, and I plan on getting it!"

Ganondorf yells and he summons a ring of darkness blocking out everyone except him and me.

"Now!?"

"Yes! Now! I will have your head!"

He says before he advances towards me, starting off as a walk but we both gradually increase our speed until we were running at full speed. When we were about to clash, time stops completely. And not so long after that reality starts to break away.

"Tatl? Are you still here?"

"Of course, why would I- Oh my Goddess!"

We were surrounded by a heavenly setting. Out of nowhere a hand touches my shoulder. It felt a little hot.

"Well well well, this is what the Koga of the Era of Twilight looks like! You are a looker!"

I turn to see a woman dressed primarily in red. She had the complexion of a Gerudo, with pitch black hair. Two other women dressed in blue and green stand behind her.

"Where are we?"

"Where does it look like? You're in the Sacred Realm."

"We're in the what? How? Why? Are we dead?"

"The Sacred Realm. You're fight with Ganondorf. To receive a reward and to talk to your ancestors. No you are not dead, you will be returned after you talk with your ancestors and receive your reward."

"Wait so that means that you're-"

"Din? Yes, precisely. And these are my sisters, Farore and Nayru. We have been meaning to converse with the most powerful Skully in history."

"You want to talk with me?"

"Yes of course!"

"Why is Ganondorf here?"

Now it was Nayru's turn to speak.

"Ganondorf was supposed to be executed in your time. But the Sages did a poor job in doing so. Who aims for the stomach when you're trying to execute someone? It is clear that you go for the head. So because of the Sages' blunder they had unleashed a great evil onto Hyrule once more. Until the Hero of the Gods, your Link slew him by driving the Master Sword into his wound. But somehow an otherworldly entity somehow brought him back from the dead and restored his youth. Knowing that Ganondorf lost a physical confrontation with you, we would rig reality to break and for the both of you arrive when you two make physical contact with each other."  
"This is a lot to take in."

"Don't overthink it. Say, you ever fucked a Deity before?"

"Din!"

"I'm serious! Not everyday you meet a Goddess! Hell, not everyday you have sex with a stud like you~~."

"A Deity is flirting with me. This can't be happening, I need to sit down."

"Help yourself."

Nayru said as she constructed a chair.

"Thanks."

"No Koga. Thank you."

"Why thank me? You didn't thank Link for killing him."

"Because Link defeating Ganondorf is destined to happen because of Demise creating the cycle of conflict in his dying moments. Because you sent him here, the cycle has broken, and Demise may finally rot in Hell. You have stopped generations of deaths from happening. You should be proud of yourself."

Nayru says as she softly rubs on my back.

"Ay Nayru! Hands off!"

"What? I'm only easing Koga's tension. Right cu- I mean Koga?"

"Nayru hands off, or I will break your fingers."

"So what are you gonna do with Ganondorf?"

"We are going to do nothing, but your reward is something he has."

"Yeah when we said that you will break the cycle of conflict we mean that you didn't do it yet."

Farore says.

"What? You lead me on for that?"

"Well it's going to happen. We say so. And your reward will help immensely. But before you get it you should converse with your ancestors. They would like a word with you."

Nayru says before a door opens up. I slowly stand up and walk through the door. When I get to the other side I see… I see another me. But he doesn't look exactly like me… This is confusing.

"Well it's about time you showed."

"Even though Nayru told me that I would talkin' to another me it's still a little hard to take in."

"I would hope so. Hopefully they didn't mess with ya too much."

"Besides Din flirting with me, and Nayru almost calling cutie?"

"Wow that's new. But anyway, I'm Skully from the Era of the Past."

"Whoa! The first Skully!"

"Yes indeedy."

He wore a scarf and had chainmail on. His pants were of a falcon design all the way down to the boots. He had a Bow slung around his body. His hair was shorter than mine and he had it in a ponytail.

"So, Koga from the Twilight Era. Want to know what we are gonna be talking about?"

"Sure, that would be nice."

"A plethora of things. But first, let's get the differences between us. Don't take that the wrong way, I'm a pretty down to earth kinda guy."

"I can tell."

"Okay cool. All of this involves our involvement in the Skull Branch. You are the first Koga in history to be a part of the Skull Branch and fight unarmed. I used a Bow and Arrows obviously."

"Right."

"Second, our powers differ with every incarnation. You control electricity, I have a literal Eye of Truth."

"Really?"

"Yup. Check it out."

He closed his right eye and his left eye slowly shifted until I saw the Eye of Truth in place of his Iris. He then reverted it back to normal.

"Pretty dope ain't it?"

"It is."

"And finally, the Masks we get are different. You have the Mask of Truth since you know, you're a Detective. A damn good one too. I never took one."

"And that's it?"

"Besides our choice of clothing, yup. Now I have somethin' to give you but before I give it to ya, I think we should talk about our relationship with our respective Zeldas."

"Yea she told me that you two were close."

"Yes. But what she didn't tell you was that I had feelings for her since we were kids. You see Koga, everyone of us has some sort of romantic connection with our respective Zeldas. It's another cycle on top of the cycle Demise started. We fall for our Zeldas, then tragedy strikes. In my case I sacrificed myself so that Link could destroy Ganon with the Silver Arrows. The worst part of it all was the fact that she was going to give us a shot if I made it back alive."

"Wait so it's destiny for us to date the Zelda of our time?"

"Yup. But you almost the broke the cycle with that too. See you actually dated your Zelda which is the closest any of us have ever gotten. But you know, tragedy struck you too."

"Yeah don't remind me."

"Sorry. Changing the subject, I'm about to give you my gift. Close your eyes."

I do as I'm told and close my eyes. I feel his fingers on my head, and I feel something weird happening to my eye.

"Alright. Open your eyes now."

I open them up.

"You now have my power. The Eye of Truth. No need for the Mask anymore."

"How does it work?"

"You close your right eye, and then it's like a mental switch. Now I shouldn't keep the other Kogas waitin'. You got two more to go. Have fun!"

Another door appears and opens. I walk through and I see another me.

"Jeez, took Koga of the Past long enough. He likes to ramble about nothing sometimes."

"Which era are you from?"

"I'm from the Era of the Wild. I'm your descendant in another timeline."

"Wow. So, Koga of the Past told me about our power, Mask, and weapon differences."

"Really? Saves me the trouble. I controlled Fire, I had no Mask, and fought with two swords. Did he tell you about our tragic story with the Zeldas?"

"He did."

"Well saves me the trouble again."

"What happened with your Zelda?"

"Well originally Zelda was a decade older than me. She was twenty when I was ten. Then Ganon struck, Zelda was placed in stasis, and Link was put into a slumber. While they remained ageless, I grew up, when Link awoke I was 110 years old. But I still looked like you do now. You know how we are."

"Long lived? Yes I do."

"Right. I helped Link slay Ganon, and we freed Zelda. But there was one problem. Who was going to take her hand in marriage? Link and I had feelings for Zelda for as long as we remembered, but I was actually worth mentioning now since I was older than them both. We decided to duel for her hand."

"What happened?"

"I lost. By the skin of my teeth I might add. But a loss is a loss, Link ended up marrying Zelda, and I would return to Kakariko Village. In a year I would become Chief of the Skull Branch."

"You did what!?"

"Exactly. I thought I was mad too. But in doing so, I ended up ushering Tribal peace between the Zoras, the Gorons, the Gerudos, the Sheikah, and the Imps. Then the Guardians attacked and nearly wiped the Imps from the face of the earth. I went on a killing spree and slew all but one. I died from the injuries I received from killing so many Stalkers. But I died with no regrets thankfully."

"Wow. I thought my journey was crazy."

"Oh just wait Ancestor. Your journey has just begun. Now the final Koga is waiting. And tell Balla I said hey."

"Will do."

I go through the final door. I see the last Koga I will converse with.

"You've arrived. Good, take a seat."

"So which era are you from?"

"I'm from the Split Era. Or the Era of Time if you want to be specific. I guarded Majora's Mask, I fought with a Silver Sword, and my power. My power is kinda complex."

"What is it?"

"Well you see my power was a ridiculously high intellect. I was so damn smart that I bordered omnipotence. I knew how nearly anything worked. It was pretty nutty. Here, I have a gift for ya too. Hold out your hand."

I give him my right hand. He takes out a calligraphy brush, and black ink.

"What's your power?"

"Electricity."

"Ooh nice, at times I wish I was an Electrokinetic. Glad to see one of us is living the dream."

He says happily as he drew the Kanji for Lightning on my hand.

"When that ink dissolves, you're electricity should be more powerful."

"How?"

"That ink is of my creation. I call it the R.B.I."

"R.B.I.?"

"Rule Breaking Ink. I poured my blood into the ink when I made it, so it takes whatever is drawn and applies it positively to the surface which it was applied. In this case your skin, or you as a whole."

"How long will it take for it to dissolve?"

"Give or take, about a half hour."

"Okay. So what happened with your Zelda?"

"Simple. She rejected me entirely. I had feelings for her, as we all do. But at every possible turn she would deny my advances. All the way until we were all 17 or 19 in my case. She denied my advances even when Link travelled seven years in the future. When he returned to the original time she made her final denial as clear and as vivid as she could. Heartbroken, I fled Hyrule for Termina with Link, as he was looking for Navi. Then that turned into another adventure. I ended up spending the rest of my life in Clock Town guarding it. But I died with many regrets. None of which I will share with you. For the better of your mental health."

He said darkly. But he quickly brightened up.

"So what happened with your Zelda?"

"Well, we dated for about a year and some change. But after distancing herself over time, she abruptly broke it off. Told me that ruling Hyrule was more important than our relationship. I took it well thanks to my sister, and T.D.A."

"Good. It's good to surround yourself with family in times like those."

"Now the Team hates our Zelda because of it. Especially Tara. If she could kill her she would."

"Ah, Blood Siblings. You get one though."

"I know I care for her deeply. I wouldn't know what to do if she just up and died on me."

"Keep her close. Siblings should fight, but they should never separate."

"That's the plan."

"Well I'll bring you back to the girls. Come on."

We both stand and head back to the Goddesses. We see Nayru and Din arguing. Couldn't make out the entire discussion but my name was heard plenty of times.

"Glad you came back! They have been arguing since you left."

Farore said.

"About what?"

"About who gets to sleep with you of course!"

"Huh!?"

"Whoa, Skully this is ridiculous! Deities are pining for you now."

"Farore I think I should get my reward and leave."

"I agree, the world needs you right now. Here hold out your left hand."

I comply and hold my left hand out. She zaps my hand and I immediately feel as if my hand was burning. Until I saw it. I saw the Triforce slowly materialize with the top triangle glowing violently.

"This is my reward!? The Triforce of Power!?"

"Yes. Ganondorf stole it, and now he's here we can finally take it back. And we think that you're the one who should have it."

"Can I deny it?"

"No. The only way to lose it is if you die or we take it from you. And we're not doing that. We thought you'd be happier."

"Not when it makes me like **him**!"

"Oh it won't. Demise isn't eating at your psyche so it won't change you or anything. If anything it would make you more social."

"Is there anything I should know before I'm sent back?"

"When you return, you might want to fuck something. The Triforce on first getting skyrockets your….. Urges and needs. Are you single?"

"Yes."

"You might want to change that soon. But other than that, the Triforce of Power gives you a lot more strength, stamina, and dexterity. That should be it. I'm gonna send you back now."

"Please do."

Farore snaps her fingers and the Scared Realm breaks away. I feel lighter, until I pass out. I wake up in a bed with a window to my right. I look out and see we're in Altea.

"What happened here?"

I still see the Triforce of Power faintly on my hand.

"So that really happened."

I stand up and walk up to the mirror, and I am shocked to see what I see. My hair became shorter and curly, and I have stitches across the bridge of my nose and it spread until it got to my eyes.

"How did this happen?"

"Well maybe it was the Triforce of Power. Maybe the flux of power was so great that it cut up your face to the point where it needed stitches."

"That actually makes sense."

I start to hear faint but familiar voices.

"Are you sure he's going to make it Marth?"

"Malice, you've seen Koga survive much worse. Remember when he took Medeus' breath head on?"

"Oh right. But Medeus didn't have the Triforce of Power."

"He can take it."

Marth bluntly responds as he opens the door to see me standing up standing in front of a mirror looking at my stitches.

"Koga! You're alive!"

"Yeah Mal. You thought I wasn't going to?"

Malice blushes and looks away.

"Shut up."

"Marth, I don't remember anything that happened after Ganondorf showed up. What happened?"

"When you two first initially clashed, you both disappeared. After a half an hour or so you both returned with wounds all over you both. So we all rushed to get you here. Sheik went to find your sister to tell her what happened, and Wesley and Ursula went with her."

"How long have I been out for?"

"A couple of days. But despite the injuries you don't seem worse for wear. Which is good. Even Meta Knight was worried, which is a first."

"He's a Knight at heart. He has feelings."

"Well, he and I are going back to the Fortress to look further into Subspace. You can head out when you are ready."

Marth said before exiting the room. So the stitches were from my return from the Sacred Realm. I walk up to the window and open it.

"Hoot!"

Hoot returns and floats in the air with his wings.

"Koga….."

"Where is Samus?"

"She's actually nearby… Want me to *Yawn* get her?"

"Yes please. Thanks Hoot."

"No problem."

He says before flying off.

"So, Koga?"

"Wassup Mal?"

"How are things? It's been ages since you last came. Not with wounds all over your body."

She said before sitting down and crossing her leg just to give me a not so subtle reminder that she wears nothing under her dress.

"I wish things were better than they are now Mal. Villains are being released left and right, and they're blowing landmarks into weird spaces called Subspace. My worst enemy has been resurrected, and I was tasked with killing him breaking a cycle of conflict that has raged for about fifteen generations."

"Yes, Marth told me of that. It's a heavy burden to carry. But your family is helping right?"

"They are. And I think one of my friends has a lead. She's on her way over here."

"And Koga needs a girlfriend!"

"Tatl! Shut up!"

"I'm just saying! Farore told you so!"

"Farore? Koga, what happened when you disappeared?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Koga! We're friends aren't we?"

"We are. But you shouldn't involve yourself with my problems."

"But it's okay for you to butt in on others' problems?"

"Yeah Mal. It's kinda my job to!"

"Koga? I'm glad I found you! We gotta talk about this lead I found."

"We'll talk later Mal. Come on Tatl."

"Uh huh."

"Koga-"

"Don't worry about it Mal. I'm fine."

I respond as I leave with Samus.

"Alright so what's up with this lead Sam? And where's your Suit?"

 **Samus Aran, Toughest Chick in the Galaxy**

 **Land of Origin: Earth Colony K-2L**

 **Team: Team Metroid**

 **Status: Original 12**

 **Alignment: Neutral (Lawful Neutral)**

 **Job: Bounty Hunter**

 **Character Status: Nintendo**

 **Special Relationships: Ridley (Team Metroid: Arch Enemy.) Dark Samus (Team Metroid: Former Enemy.), The Galactic Space Federation (Team Metroid: Employers.) The Original 12 (TMK, TYI, TDK, TSF, TLoZ, TP, TEB, TF0: Fellow Veterans.) Skully (TLoZ: On and Off Partner.)**

 **Fun Fact: People think that Samus was the first Video Game Heroine. But she preceded five years by a Lady Bug of all characters.**

"Shadow Bugs raided my Ship, and stole it. It was weird, the Power Suit was the only thing they stole. By the time I realized it I was already on the way here. What happened to you? Why do you have stitches on your face?"

"I don't want to talk about it. The lead please?"

"Not until you tell me what's the matter."

"Are you serious?"

"Koga we've been working together for two years. Do I ever joke?"

I give her an annoyed look.

"Fine. I'll tell you when we get inside your ship."

"Good. Let's go."

We leave Altea and we both get inside her ship. She then turns to me.

"Now explain."

"I had a run in with Ganondorf. And when we clashed we were both sent to the Sacred Realm. After talking with a couple of my ancestors and one of my descendants, I received this."

I say as I show her the Triforce of Power.

"The Triforce of Power? But I thought Ganondorf had it."

"He did but he stole it. It was never his in the first place, so the Goddesses took it back and gave it to me. When I returned I had these stitches on my face, and my hair got shorter and curlier."

"And?"

"How'd you know I had more?"

"Koga, I know you better than you realize. The only people who know you better than me, is Tara, and the Chief. Now spill it."

She said sternly.

"Farore told me that because of me just receiving the Triforce of Power I'll have an increased need to satisfy my…. Urges."

"So, she told you that you need to fuck some more?"

"And to find someone. Honestly, that's the part I'm looking forward to the least."

"Why is that? If anything you need a girlfriend. What with Zelda leaving you for some stupid reason."

"Do I look like a person who would be in a relationship? Let alone a healthy one?"

"No, but you landed one with a Princess so you're capable of one."

"Hopefully it'll just pass."

"It won't."

"I know."

I say defeated.

"But who?"

"Tch, look no further."

"Sammy? That must be your first attempt at a joke."

"Like I said I don't joke Koga. I've been… having these feelings for you for awhile now."

She said with an uncharacteristic amount of shyness.

"What? How come you never told me before? You could've saved me from a poisonous relationship with Zelda."

"Because I didn't know what these feelings were. All of my life, I never felt this way before with anyone."

"But Sam. We've slept together multiple times. All of those were ample times to tell me how you felt."

"I… I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Nuh uh. Now it's your turn to come clean. We aren't goin' nowhere until I hear a confession from someone. And it won't be me! What do you want?"

"I…."

"What do you want?"

I ask as I get closer to her. Her blush becoming more apparent.

"I…."

"What. Do. You. Want!?"

I ask again as I get even closer to her.

"I.."

At this point I'm staring her dead in the face. Her face is so flushed she won't look at me. Until she stares me in the face.

"I… I want you Koga."

She says shyly but clear enough for me to hear. She then leans on me and she whispers in my ear.

"I love you Koga."

My eyes widen. Did she really just say that? I haven't heard someone say that to me since I was with Zelda. And it was from Tara. I bring her in for a hug and she quickly returns it. I release it and we stare at each other for a moment. She leans and kisses me on the cheek and I blush profusely. She leans in for another, but I stop her by cupping her chin. I take her hand and place her finger on my lip. She blushes even more before nodding. She leans in for a third time and we share a slow, soft embrace on the lips. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in. Second after second the embrace deepens. We separate but before completely breaking it off she leans in and pecks me on the lips. Our foreheads meet.

"Wow. That felt great."

"It did. I needed that.:"

"You're welcome. If you want to do more…."

"Not right now. Save the world first. Nookie second."

"That's fine. All the more reason to do it faster. One more peck."

She says before we peck one more time and break the embrace off.

"Now, about that lead?"

"Right, heh. Here's what I know."

* * *

These damn Primids. They're more persistent than the Common Cold. But luckily I'm fighting alongside two OGs. We clear out the Lost Woods of these monsters, and Link had some comments about my swordsmanship.

"Woah Tula! You're pretty good!"

"Well duh Fairy Boy. I can't be Koga's twin and be terrible. That can't be a possibility. You're looking not too shabby either I gotta say."

"Thanks. But where are those Shadow Bugs coming from?"

"That was The Halberd, Meta Knight's ship. And even though he can be pretty… radical, he's not evil. A solid guess is that he's been removed from The Halberd somehow. Let's follow it and see where it's going."

"Good idea Tula. Let's not waste anymore time."

"You comin' Yoshi?"

"Uh huh! I can't sleep with chaos slowly engulfing the world! Let's go!"

We get out of The Lost Woods and we make it to the Lakeshore.

"Seems like The east end of the Woods leads us out to this Lakeshore. Good to know for later."

"What a serene view. I bet Zelda would love to see this."

Link says before taking out a hunk of rock and somehow taking a picture of the Lake with it.

"The hell's that?"

"Sheikah Slate. I can do a bunch of stuff with it. I'll show you later."

"Noted. Say, is that The Plumber, and Pit?"

"It is! Wonder what could cause them to form a duo. Tara! Look it's Princess Peach! She looks different."

"Yoshi, that's not Peach. That's a Fake, and she has A Dark Cannon."

"She's going to trophificate Mario and Pit!"

"Not if I can help it!"

I say before bolting for Fake Peach. Before she lets off a shot with the Dark Cannon I cut it in two. Unluckily for me she got out of the mini explosion's range. She also noticed me, as Yoshi and Link catch up to me.

" **Detective Tula.** "

"Princess. Gotta say, Purple is not a good look on you. Leave that to Waluigi."

" **You jest Tula, but I, Princess Peach Toadstool am serving a higher purpose. Link, what would Zelda think of this?** "

"She would approve of it. I mean you're not the real Peach so, there's no guilt in slaying you."

" **So be it. Ready when you are simpletons.** "

We all ready ourselves to face off against this brat, I brandish The Nile. Link unsheathes the Master Sword, and Yoshi cracks his knuckles. Or so we led her to believe. I trap her feet with my sand, and Link readies his Bow and Arrow to shoot her. He releases the arrow and it heads her dead in the forehead, dissolving her instantly.

"Good shot Link."

"Thanks. But now we have another problem."

"You guys hear loud footsteps?"

"Yeah and they're gettin' louder. Oh crap, watch out! Angry Plumber in the air!"

We all dodge Mario's punch as it lightly shakes the ground. Pit catches up to him.

"I knew I didn't like you for a reason Detective Tara!"

"Newsflash Fatso. That wasn't the real Peach."

"Shut up! You killed my girlfriend! Now get ready to suffer the consequences!"

"Mario, please don't."

"Sorry Yoshi, but I have to."

"I've been waiting for a rematch with you Link. Last time Lady Palutena saved me, but I won't need her this time!"

"What is he talking about?"

Link whispers to me.

"My Link washed him in a fight a few months ago. It wasn't even close."

"Oh. Okay."

"Yoshi, stand back. Link and I'll handle this."

"Okay. Be merciful Tara."

"Sorry Yoshi. But I think Fatty's out for blood."

"Stop calling me fat!"

"Sure. In all honesty, I've been looking for an excuse to carve your face up. And your stupidity is the reason why? Man next thing I know, Onee-chan will get a girlfriend!"

I say as we get into our respective stances. Mario rushes at me and Pit attacks Link with an arrow. I knock Mario down with an elbow but he quickly gets back up. He attacks me with a plethora of punches and kicks but I dodge them all effortlessly. He continues his attempted assault but to no avail.

"I know fighting isn't your thing Plumber, but can you punch it up a bit?"

"Is this a game to you!?"

"No, if this is a game then I'd be enjoying myself."

"Agh! Now you're going to get it!"

"Ugh, you're borin' me. Time I finish this."

I say seriously. He goes for a punch I block it with Nile's blade causing to recoil slightly. I slice down his overalls causing him to lose balance, I sweep him off the floor and drive Nile into his back. I take Nile out, and stiffly kick him in his wound, trophificating him. I look to see that Link that already trophificated Pit. He tosses him over to where Mario is and he catches up to me. We all look down at them.

"Is Mario always this one track minded Yoshi?"

"Yes. He has a good heart but he thinks his way is the right way all the time."

"I'm not surprised. What should we do now?"

"I'll take those."

We turn to see King Dedede swoop in on Wario's Cargo Car and take them both. We both see Zelda too. But, it was my Zelda.

"What the hell? That's my Zelda!"

"Isn't she supposed to be in her Hyrule since Zelda from the past took her place?"

"Yeah that's exactly what's supposed to happen! How did she get back here?"

"Well I don't think we're going to have the chance to figure it out. Dedede is leaving and we can't catch up."

"Wait. Is that Kirby on the claw of the machine?"

Yoshi asks. On a closer glance we realize that it was Kirby. He uses the Final Cutter on the claw and releases both Mario and Pit. Dedede, angry turns the Car around. But when they both landed Pit readies and releases and arrow, breaking it down.

"Wow Pit. That was the first target you actually hit!"

I remark sarcastically.

"No time for the sarcasm Tula. We got to follow him!"

"I am not going anywhere with Peach's murderers."

"You still think we killed Peach!? Are you dense Plumber?"

"No, but you killed my only-"

"You dated Pauline Fatass. Don't put yourself into a corner. Besides, what human dissolves when they die?"

I say as I get in his face.

"Uh…. .shut up!"

"Goddess you're such an idiot."

I say as I stand back upright.

"She has a point Mario. I think those Shadow Bugs possessed her trophy and made that Fake Peach they killed."

 **Pit, Palutena's Champion**

 **Land of Origin: Skyworld**

 **Team: Team Kid Icarus**

 **Status: Brawl Veteran**

 **Alignment: Hero (Lawful Good.)**

 **Job: Lead Angel in Palutena's Army**

 **Character Status: Nintendo**

 **Special Relationships: Palutena (TKI: Mentor Figure.), Dark Pit (TKI: Waste of Spa- I mean, Literal Clone.), Medusa (TKI: Enemy.) Hades (TKI: Enemy.), Viridi (TKI: Superior.)**

 **Fun Fact: Until Brawl Pit hadn't made a playable appearance in sixteen. Talk about a job well done.**

"See? Pit has a brain."

"Tara. Stop instigating him."

"Fine. I'll believe you for now. But any proof shows otherwise, then we'll be having round two."

"Which means another loss for the both of you. Good to know. Now come on, we've wasted enough time as it is."

I say as I run after Dedede with the others following me. After clearing out any of the Subspace Army's men who got in the way, we make it to a cave. But before we can enter.

"You sure this is the right way?"

"It is. I can smell Dedede's scent."

"Really Kirbs? You don't have a nose you know."

"I can still can smell though. And you don't have to remind me."

"Well the only thing we can do is go inside."

Link says as he heads in. I follow after, and everyone else follows suit. Nothing bad happened yet but we be mindful of who we are chasing. Dedede may act like dumbass but he's pretty damn smart.

"Detective Tula!"

"Yeah Pit?"

"How are you? It's been awhile since we last talked."

"Well currently, things could be better. But otherwise I'm doin' well for myself, how's Palutena?"

"She's doing great! She would love to see you again, she's rather fond of you."

"Is she? I wouldn't think so after our last conversation. And fight."

"She got over it. But why tell her that wearing one sock with heels is a terrible idea?"

"Because it's not Pit. It would make a little more sense if it was a stocking. But that brings up the fact that she's wearing one, not two. It doesn't make any sense fashion wise."

"I think it's revolutionary."

"Of course you think it is. You're kind of a suck up Pit."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Pit, you're Power of Flight is only given when she gives consent. Plus whenever the chance is given, you praise her relentlessly."

"Fair point."

Pit pouts. I playfully pull his cheek.

"Ah you're cute Pit. Don't worry too much about it. If she's fine with it, I'll be glad to come back to her temple and see her."

"Good. She misses you y'know?"

"Misses me how?"

"I can't say. Cause I don't know."

"Ah, I guess even Deities need their privacy."

We walk the rest of the way in silence. Until I decided to ask Mario a pretty important question.

"So Plumber?"

"So Tara."

"When are you goin' to propose to Peach?"

He nearly tripped from the randomness of the question. He flushed a deep red like my coat or my hair.

"Wha- What brought that up?"

"I don't know Plumber, you've been saving her ass for years and you two just made your relationship public. I mean most people already thought you were already married with her. It only makes sense."

"Tara does bring up a good point Mario. You've been saving Peach for nearly a decade now. I think it's time you popped the question. I mean you're not getting any younger."

"I don't… I don't know. At times I wonder whether she agreed to be my girlfriend out of pity."

"Mario….."

"Oh cut the crap. Mario, Peach didn't say yes out of pity. I'll be honestly surprised if she knows how to express pity, she's so damn kind. She said yes because she finally realize that you are nice down to earth guy whose selflessness is more apparent than your one track mindedness. If you ask me, she's too good for you but you still care for her, and that's what she sees in you."

"Wow Tara. I didn't know you can be so considerate."

"Yeah, well if ya stop being so dumb on a regular basis then you'd know that I'm a pretty kickass Imp."

"Noted. Look, I think I see light."

"Then let's go!"  
Kirby says as he runs out. We all follow him and we see Bowser with Peach's trophy.

"Bowser! You scaly bastard!"

I say as I rush up to slice him into confetti but I hesitate when he uses Peach as a shield. He kicks me and I slide back.

"Damn you!"

"Hold still!"

Pit says before firing an arrow that Bowser barely dodges. I notice a badge that looks like Dedede's face flies off of Peach. Bowser lands near a cliff and he falls off. Or so we thought, the Klown Car catches him and he flies off with Peach.

"Damn. Sorry Mario."

"We'll get him next time. For now, let's keep moving."

We all move on from this location and we land in the Wilds.

"I see him the Ancient Minister!"

"Link!"  
"Way ahead of you."

He says before firing two arrows at him but he dodges it and starts to retreat.

"Hey! Get your ass back here!"

I angrily say as we all give chase towards the Ancient Minister.

"Stop running away! Don't you understand what you're doing you deceitful bastard! How many R.O.B. Sentries have been destroyed because of this bullshit!?"

The Minister's only response was to fly faster. And when he finally stopped, he dropped the Subspace Bomb and two more Sentries arm it.

"Oh no you don't!"

I say as I attempt to crush the Sentries with my Sand but another one knocks me out from behind. When I came to, I was alone.

"Uhhh, they left me here? Tael, where'd they go?"

"They went east of here. But if you go north you'll run into Marth, Meta Knight, and Ike."

"Really? Eh, they can handle themselves. Time I paid Mar Mar a visit."

I say as I head north. After not too long I run into to the group.

"Hey there!"

The group turn and on seeing me they have different reactions. Marth looks happy to see me, Ike looks a little embarrassed, and Meta Knight? I can never read his serious ass.

"Tara! It's good to see you again. With you here, this will be even easier!"

"Tara."

"Sup Ike. How's Mist?"

"She's doing well. But it's good to see you again."

"Meta Knight."

"Detective. How are things?"

"Alright. Edgy as always huh?"

"..."

"Alright. So what's goin' on here?"

"Do you see that? Doesn't look like an ally."

"Tael, what's the skinny with that?"

"That's a member of the Subspace Army. Galleom's his name."

"Good observation Marth."

"Well then let's pursue it."

Meta Knight says before jumping down. Ike looks at us and we look at him. He shrugs before following Meta Knight. Marth scratches his head.

"We're a work in progress."

"I can tell. Come on Mar Mar."

I say as I jump down with Marth following suit.

"He's heading west. Let's see if we can intercept him."

"Good idea."

"And the only one but whatever."

I respond.

 **Tula + Marth + Ike + Meta Knight = We Four Knights**

* * *

Cody and I follow the tracker he placed on Blue Falcon. It took a lot longer than I anticipated but it makes sense in the long run. The Blue Falcon can move at roughly the speed of sound.

"Cody, are you sure we are heading the right way?"

"I'm sure Huey. My tracker isn't inaccurate or faulty. It's just that the Blue Falcon is a lot faster than we are."

"That's a fair point. But I feel like we could be moving faster. Don't you think?"

"You know what Huey? You're right. Let's speed things up a bit."

Cody says before speeding up. I match his speed, and soon enough we see the Blue Falcon but no Capt. Falcon.

"Well the Falcon is here. But where is Capt.?"

I use my powers to see where he went. I see his outline and two other outlines, one slightly shorter than Falcon, and an even smaller one with a Pikmin standing alongside him.

"Falcon went this way. Both him and Capt. Olimar I assume. Along with a Stranger."

"Cool, you lead the way Huey."

"Good, let's go."

I say as I start running with Cody following after.

"Are you as excited as I am Huey?"

"Not really. I prefer to avoid conflict but with people like Garret around, I raise my sword and shield."

"Yeah. Actually, I've been meaning to ask you about how you fight."

"More so than you already know?"

"Sorry. But in my notes it says that you're also proficient with a Bo Staff. More so than you are with a Sword and Shield. So why do you use those when you're better with a Staff?"

"It was a suggestion. From Koga's Tribe Brother. He said that a Bo Staff doesn't fit well with me as much as a Sword and Shield. I gave it a shot and I rather enjoyed it. But I still keep an expendable staff on me at all times."

"Can you use it next time we fight? It would be great for my notes!"

I sigh.

"Alright. But I'll be honest, I'm horribly out of practice."

"It won't matter. Oh I'm already looking forward to it."

We keep running as I continue to follow Capt. Falcon's echo. We eventually make it to a cliff.

"What a view."

"Huey! Look, a Skiff! And there's Falcon, and Olimar!"

"As well as my Wife! Come on Cody."

I say as I grab Cody by the hip and jump down the cliffside before jumping on the Skiff. I drop Cody.

"Jeez Huey, you could've warned me first."

"Sorry Cody."

"Huey! Fancy meetin' you here!"

"Yes honey. I didn't expect to run into you like this."

"Wait Balla, you never told me you're Husband is blind!"

"Oh yeah. He's blind. Pinky, Leaf, Kole. This is Huey, my husband."

"A pleasure to meet you all. The boy with me is Cody. Cody introduce yourself."

"I'm Cody or Centurion. I'm a Mercenary from the Miiverse."

"Harte!"

"Falcon. Capt. Olimar. It's good to see you both. You too DK, and Diddy."

 **Captain Douglas Jay Falcon**

 **Land of Origin: Port Town**

 **Team: Team F-Zero**

 **Status: Original 12**

 **Alignment: Hero (Neutral Good.)**

 **Job: Bounty Hunter and Two Time F-Zero Champion.**

 **Character Status: Nintendo**

 **Special Relationships: The Original 12 (TMK, TLoZ, Team Metroid, TYI, TDK, TDL, TP, TSF: Fellow Veterans.), Dr. Stewart (TF0: Good Friend and Doctor.), Black Shadow (TF0: Arch Enemy.) Blood Falcon (TF0: Arch Rival.), Samurai Goroh (TF0: Rival.)**

 **Fun Fact: Not a fun fact but a question. How come Port Town Aero Dive is in Ultimate but its theme isn't? Am I the only one who wondered this?**

 **Captain Olimar**

 **Land of Origin: Hocotate**

 **Team: Team Pikmin**

 **Status: Brawl Veteran**

 **Alignment: Hero (Neutral Good.)**

 **Job: Employee at Hocotate Freight**

 **Character Status: Nintendo**

 **Special Relationships: Louie (TPkmn: Co-worker.) The Pikmin (TPkmn: Partners and friends.) Alph, Brittany, and Charlie (TPkmn: Saved him from the Plasm Wraith.)**

 **Fun Fact: Apparently he was supposed to make a cameo appearance in The Superstar Saga. In it he was supposed to come in and taste some coffee, and would call Mario, Marlio which is an anagram for Olimar.**

 **Donkey Kong, Head Honcho of the Kong Family**

 **Land of Origin: DK Island**

 **Team: Team Donkey Kong**

 **Status: Original 12**

 **Alignment: Hero (Neutral Good.)**

 **Job: Unemployed, but multitalented**

 **Character Status: Nintendo**

 **Special Relationships: The Original 12 (TMK, TLoZ, Team Metroid, TP, TSF, F0, TEB: Fellow Veterans.), Diddy Kong (TDK: Nephew and Partner.), Funky Kong (TDK: Brother.)**

 **Fun Fact: DK is actually the Third generation of DK. DK Jr. is Not this DK. That's DK's Father.**

I turn to the Stranger with Falcon and Capt. Olimar.

"Stranger with the Team Rocket Lab Coat. Introduce yourself."

"Oh! Uh, my name is Winston. Prof. Winston."

 **Professor Winston**

 **Land of Origin: Cerulean City**

 **Team: Team Pokemon**

 **Status: Newcomer**

 **Alignment: Neutral (Lawful Neutral.)**

 **Job: Former Scientist for Team Rocket**

 **Character Status: OC (Submitted by Ishmael!)**

 **Special Relationships: Garret (TWW: Reluctant Employer.) Pikachu & Pichu (TP: Created the Pikachu and Pichu Generator.)**

 **Fun Fact: Fucking Wimp.**

"Hey! You're with Team Rocket!?"

"Oh Crap! It's Leaf the Leader of the Elite Four please don't hurt me!"

Winston cries as he hides behind Capt. Falcon.

"I'm not with them anymore. Garret fired me after I helped him. He played me like a violin I'm afraid. I'm just a scientist with his one Pokemon now."

"Alright. But you try anything and I'll have Feraligatr use your head as a chew toy."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Uh everyone? We have uninvited guests on our skiff."

Kole says as Primids of various kinds jump on board. I brandish my Staff, while everyone else gets prepared.

"Everyone ready? Things are going to get ugly."

* * *

 **A/N: At last! Chapter 3 is in the books! I felt like Skully's section was a lot longer than everyone else's. But hey, Bias. What did you guys think? Did you like it? Did you not? Let me know with a Review and or a PM! Shout out to Smithy55 and Ishmael for the OCs. I appreciate your contribution, but I need more man! Also, how's everyone enjoying Ultimate? I got it Day 1 and my sleep schedule has been fucked royally ever since. But anyway I'm out. Bye now!**


	4. Update

**A/N: Hey everyone, Salty here. I'm here to update you all on some things. If you've noticed I've been working on two stories, while the other five just sit there collecting dust, as I haven't updated any of them in a long time. Hell, a couple of months ago I just ended another story I was working on and there is a reason for all of that.**

 **When I joined FF four and a half years ago, I never expected to have so much going on as it is right now. I've done a lot of improving over the years and if you've watched my recent work then you definitely noticed too. I've been thinking, and I want to give these stories the same treatment that I'm giving Eyes of or GbNF. So with that being said, Stories, Ultimate Adventure, and Wesley a Druid that doesn't belong are being discontinued, effective immediately and this will be spread out on all three of those stories.**

 **But, I plan on rebooting each of these stories with personal tweaks to my approach on each of them as well. A rise in quality will be apparent but don't expect the exact same content. Well, maybe with my FE story if you can even call it that. So this isn't necessarily me discontinuing them, they'll just be on an indefinite hiatus until I feel comfortable with where GbNF is, or until I finish Eyes of because I don't plan on making too long.**

 **Also for a special long time reader (you know who you are.) I haven't forgotten about you. You'll still have to wait but I read our conversations once in a while along with the work you sent me. I'll get to it (one day.).**

 **That's all. Thanks for understanding. I'll see you guys soon.**


End file.
